Finding a new life
by UnderTravler
Summary: After frisk (female) saved the monsters and broke the barrier leading to the surface but missing Asrial knowing that flowey's actions wasn't Asrial's. She finds him in the ruins crying and talking to Chara's grave.
1. Chapter 1

**Note this is my first and I want to finish it first before I start a new one but I will take requests for this story or a new one. We on the same page? Hope so cause time to read.**

 **Frisk, kiddo you awake**? Sans where am I? **Were in a kinda limbo area if you will**. W-what happen? **You spared asrial, but he's gone now, he's going to turn back soon so we should go to Toriel and the others.** No. **What?** I need to help him. **Kiddo he's gone you heard what he said you need to forget about him.** There needs to be another way, there needs to. **Sorry kiddo there's nothing you can do.** No no there has to be away, there just has to. **You want to bring him back so much?** Yea, sans come on your smart you can think a way. **Well there is one way, you need to give him part of your soul.** I'll do it. **OK but you will lose some determination and I don't know it you will be able to save, load , or if worse comes to worse reset.** Okay I'll do it for Asrial. **Ok kiddo now lets get out of this place, don't worry I know a short cut. *** _And just like that I was on the ground with everyone around me*_ My child your awake thank goodness. Huma- **I hate to interrupt but someone we know is running on borrowed time and we need to get there ASAP.** Sans right lets go. **Come on kiddo I know a short cut.** * _I saw Asrial and he was talking to someone*_ Asrial! * _I ran up to hug him*_ (A)F-frisk I told you to forget me.(F) I don't care, just hurry up and take this. *A fragment of my soul appeared in my hands* (A) F-frisk your soul, no I can't take it, everything I did to everyone t-they would kill me *I start to cry a little* and its not like I would stop them. **What's wrong kid feel like you'll have a bad time.** (A) S-sans I'm sorry but if your going to kill me p-pleas make it quick. **Ha Ha don't worry kid I won't and nether will every one else, they have no clue about the resets and other timelines.** (F) Come on Asrial take it, it would make mom and everyone so happy to see you. (A) Ok fine but if someone attacks me let them *I feel my sins crawl on my back, I take the soul* **Good are we done here cause its been what an hour and I doubt paps can entertain them for so long, follow me I know a short cut.** (A) *I see everyone, even mom and dad, I hide behind Frisk* And now the Great Pap- **hey everyone.** My child where were you. (F)* I move aside to revel Asrial* (T) Is that. (Asgore) Son? (A) Hi mom and dad, hi everybody. * I put my head down and get ready or an attack*


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I bet some of you are wondering if Frisk and Asrial will begin a relationship, yes they will. Thats kinda the reason its in the romantical genre. They will probably become "physical" but not till later. I hope to add a new chapter at least every other day or one a week. Sooooo I think thats about it... so yea time to read.**

(Undyne) Hey punk you okay. (A) O um yea I okay. **Kid don't worry no one knows except me and Frisk.** (Torial) Know what? **Nothing, its a secret between me,Frisk, and Asrial.** (Torial) Okay its none of my business. (F) Well what are we waiting for lets go.

 **Time skip of about 4 years so they are both 15.**

(F) Hey Azzy you ready for school tomorrow.(A) Yea, our first day of high school, I can't believe its here already.(Torial) My children its time for bed. (A) Okay thanks mom.(A) Frisk lets get dressed for bed.(F) Okay but don't look like last time.(A) *starts blushing* Um.. yea sorry I thought you were dressed. (F) Right.. *I look at him to make sure hes dressed and he is, and I run up behind him* well I know you liked it *I hop into my bed waiting him to turn off the light*. (A) *I turn off the light and stumble to my bed* Night Frisk. (F) Night Azzy. *Later that night in Frisk's dream* ... Stop... No.. He's not like that... I.. can't... I wont... You... can't... I'll stop you... *I wake up* Ahhh, w-what wh-where, o its only a dream, or a nightmare. *Wakes up Asrial* (F) Hey Asrial can I sleep with you I-i had a bad dream.(A) O um *yawns* yea okay *opens covers to let Frisk in*(F) Thanks I think it was Chara again.(A) Okay *yawns* tell Alphas tomorrow.(F) Okay I will *snuggles up to Asrial and hugs him* ha, don't get any ideas.(A)*I hear Frisk say something but I fall asleep*

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

(F)* I wake up to smell food cooking from the kitchen and head there* Good morning mom.(Torial) Good morning my child I see Asrial is still sleeping.(F) Just wait till he smells the food *looks over to the sleeping goat to find he's not there* um.. where did he g-(A) I smell bacon.(F) Told you, anyway mom I need to talk to Alphas today and no it can't wait after school its urgent. **Let me guess Chara again.** (A) SANS you can't talk about with you know who *nodding towards torial* **Right um.. yea to late I told her about Chara and the Timelines yesterday.** ( Torial) Yes my child and if you feel you need to talk to Alphas then you should.(A) Okay lets go.

 **DO READ THIS:** I want to know if you guys want an OC in the fic but it wont be myself but a charter that would be pretty good and add to the story. To Vote go to my page and find the poll to chose how this story goes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Um... yea I may have messed up I'm a little new at this so the poll was not on my page so i'm going to keep the poll open until tomorrow so the chapter is kinda like a filler but it kinda develops the story so if it sucks i'm trying here so yea... ok time to read.**

(F) Okay um small problem, Alphys is at the core back at her old lab for something urgent.(A) Did you tell her it was about Chara.(F) Yea she said that it was for something to help with Chara.(Torial) Well looks like your going to school after all. **Welp looks like you two are going to be late *looks at the time*** (A) O crap yea sans can you take us. **Sure kiddo you ready.** (F) Yea lets go.

 **Time skip of 10 minutes, 5 minutes before class starts**

(F) Hey Azzy what classes do you have.(A) I got Algebra, Language Arts, Chemistry, Honers History, Lunch, Gym, and Magic Training in that order.(F)...wait what.(A) Frisk whats wrong.(F) Those are all of my classes in that order except Magic Training.(A) *Eyes widen* wow thats a little unbelievable. (A) Ha.. well lets get to class.

 **5th period (Lunch)**

(F) (where's Asrial, he said that we would meet up for lunch) *I turn to find Asrial talking to a girl who is getting a little to close* (What no, he's not stopping her, does he like her, crap no I should have told him how I felt) *I leave my lunch, I start to cry and make a B-line for the bathroom to be alone.

 **Today's chapter is full with time skips, time skip to after school and both teens are at home in their room doing homework**

(F) Hey Azzy can I talk to you for a second.(A) Yea what's up.(F) I saw you with that girl and she seemed a bit handzy.( **Me for a second, I can't spell for my life)** (A) O um yea she's an old friend.(F) So do you like her.(A) Um... not really, I kinda like someone else.(F) Okay now you need to tell me.(A) *Starts to blush*(I can't tell Frisk that I like her) O um I don't think thats a good idea.(F)Mmmm I got a better idea, how about you give me a hint.(A) O um okay (what the hell an I saying) *I look at my desk and see a strip of paper on my closed that said "Determination"* fine *I summon all of my determination and pull Frisk in for a kiss*. (F) *starts to blush a bright red color*A-asrial I wasn't expecting that, well I think I know who you like *kisses Asrial*.(A) Man it felt good to get that off my chest, hey Frisk do you want to maybe um go on a date later tomorrow.(F) Yes I would love that.(Torial) (well thank goodness I never officially adopted Frisk, I might want to tell sans about this) My children I have cloths for you *opens the door* Here you go my children. *drops the basket of folded cloths in the room*

 **O look another time skip, Dinner the next day**

 **Hey kiddos time for dinner.** (F)Okay thanks sans *the table had spaghetti on the table and the room was dimly lit* hey az!(A) Yea Fris- um are you seeing what i'm seeing.(F) Do you think mom's on to us.(A) Mom I don't know but sans most likely, but he would never do this he's to lazy but he might have told mom.(F) Yep rose peddles got mom written all over it.(A) Hey mom.(Torial) Sorry my child me and sans are going out to night and our reservation is soon. **Yep we should go now if we want to make it.** (Toria) O and before we go look under the bowl.(F) Under the bowl *looks under the bowl to find a card* mom wha-*torial and sans were gone.(A) well read it.(F) Ok "My children I know about your little date tonight and I want you to know that we both fully support you two" well thats something, so where did you have in mind.(A) well there's the park.(F) Sounds romantic, well lets go.(A) What about the food?(F)We'll eat laterright now i'm excited to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp you guys voted and it was close 20 to 18 and yes there will be an OC in the fic and for the guys that didn't want the OC, give it a chance. Note of this is feeling rushed thats because I lost the first copy if this and I had clocked in 2 hours on it and its now 11:50 so sorry if it feels rushed.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Date with a demon**

*phone rings*(F) O hey Alphys. What its ready. Now. Okay we'll be there soon.*hangs up phone* Well I need to call of the date.(A) The thing ready?(F) Yea.(A) Okay but we will have that date.(F) Yea okay but hopefully this will do *kisses Asrial* come on are you just going to stand there and think of stuff to do to me later.(A) What I wasn't thinking about that, come on lets go.

 **O look a time skip(yes its a reference to last chapter)**

(Alphys) G-good you guys are here. The machine i-is ready.(A) Um Alphys what does it do.(Alphys) Well I need to get it working so Unyne will tell you.(Unyne) Hey punks so from what I got from Alphys is that it finds the strongest being known to monsters and humans, and that being is going to protect frisk.(F) And if they attack? **Thats where I come in. If they attack they might have a bad time.** (A) I thought you out with mom. **I was but I got a call from Alphys so we decided to go another time.** (Torial) Right and I came to ask how the date went.(Frisk and Asrial) Mom stop, if those two find out they will freak out. (Alphys) Done *turns on machine* (A bright light fills the room and dies down to revel a sleeping human teenage boy) **This it the strongest being, what a joke.** (Torial) He's waking up.(?) What the *I look around* where the hell am I. WHERE AM I *My right eye starts to glow purple*(A) Frisk can humans do that.(F) Last time I checked, no.(?) Answer me **DAM IT. Hey kid cool it do you want to have a bad time.** *Check 1 attack, 1 defense, an easy enemy.*(Torial) SANS stop it he's just scared. Hello child my name is Torial, we just want to ask you some questions.(?) I'd like to talk but I haven't eaten in a few days.(Torial) Okay child there is plenty of food at my home.(?) Okay point me in the right direction I can take us there like that (snaps fingers) **Thanks for offering kid but I think my was is faster.** (Frisk) Yea his way is a lot faster

 **And this is a** **snow poff** **time skip**

(?) Thanks for the the meal Torial.(Torial) You are quite welcome so will you answer some questions now.(?) Sure and to get some questions out of the way. My name is Orbitron but call be Orb and im a monster-human cross breed.(Asrial and Frisk)WHAT THATS POSSIBLE.(they look at each other and turn away blushing)(Orb) Pphhhh ha ha ha sorry ha ha th-that was heh to funny.(Everyone else is trying to hold it in) heh anyway yea, check this out(pulls hood over head to cover his face and pulls it back to revel a human skull) Tada. (F) Wow, sans he looks like you. **Yea he kinda does.** (Orb) So now answer me some questions, Why am I here.(F) Well there is this person who kinda mean. **KINDA MEAN she killed all of us except Alphys.** (Orb) Wait tell me your talking about Chara. **You know her?** (Orb) I don't know her but ive heard stores about a demon named Chara.(F) Yea thats her, so I need you to protect me from her.(Orb) Hmmmm ok i'll do it, but i'll need a place to stay.(Torial) Well why don't you stay here.(Orb) Why not, not like I got a life back there anyway. So do you know when Chara will strike.(Chara) How about now. (A dark outline with a black soul appears right in front of Orb)(Orb) Well guess that was perfect timing.(Chara) I was going to attack earlier but then I wanted to see this strong being and its a teenager, but feel different to me so I'll see you at judgment hall in 1 hour.(Chara dissapears)(A) What just happened?(Orb) Looks like I got a date with a demon. Well I better go.(A) I need to go too.(F) Me too. **Well if the kid's going then im going.** (Torial) Then That settles it were all going, Alphys and Unyne can you two watch the house.

 **Time skip to judgment hall**

(Orb) Chara im here where are you.(A shadow appears and becomes a 16 year old girl).(Chara) And here I thought you wouldn't show up.(Orb) Life is full of surprises or for you the after life.*I choose my monster form to fight her* Well lets start. Its a beautiful day, the birds are singing , the flow- what *she's crying*(Check) Chara Lv 20,19,18,17 *what her lv is dropping* weapon: knif- *she drops the knife* Weapon:None Attack 0, Defense 0, Mood scared,sad,regretful*. *What should I do, Hug her or Kill her* **What is the kid doing?** (Orb)C-chara.(Chara) kill me... pleas kill me.(Orb)*Hug her*.(Chara)W-what are you doing.(Orb)Sometimes killing isn't the answer. (I wipe the tears away from her eyes) It will be okay. **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!** (Orb) SAVING her. **SHE NEEDS TO DIE AND IF YOU WON"T THEN I WILL. ITS A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE, THE BIRDS ARE SINGING, FLOWERS ARE BLOOMING, ON DAYS LIKE THIS TRAITORS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!** *He sends a Gaster Blaster*(Orb) *I bring up a wall of bones to block the attack* Sans don't do this just look *I throw him a checking device to see what I see* **BULL SHIT** *he throws the device away at Frisk's feet* **DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD TIME.** (F) SANS stop *Frisk runs in between me and sans* its true just look (against sans's better judgment he looks through to see her stats. **Holy shit how is that possible.** (F) Through SAVING lazy bones.(Orb) Heh well today has been a long day so lets go home

 **You know the drill by now**

(Orb) Well me and Chara can sleep on the mattress in the spare room, that okay with you.(Chara) Yea sounds good *He's cute but I hope he doesn't get any ideas*

 **Well how did you like it, I hope it was good because its now 1:33 and I started at 9:30 so now im going to add another chapter tomorrow and lets just say things might get a little** ** _Frisky_** **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No author's note today, yay!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The date, take 2**

 **The next morning**

(Asrial and Chara wakes up with Frisk and Orb still sleeping)(A) Hey Chara.(Chara) Morning brother, long time no see.(A) Yea and its nice to have you back.(Chara)And its nice to be back and to have a physical body.(A)Yea but if I were you I would stay away from sans, he seams a little unstable now with you around.(Orb)(yawn) Mornin.(Chara) You, I need to talk to you now.(Orb) Um okay (follows Chara).(Chara) What the hell is wrong with you.(Orb)Woh what did I do.(Chara) You saved me even with our past.(Orb) Yea so.(Chara) I don't get it, we've killed each other hundreds of times, why was this time different.(Orb) Like I said sometimes killing isn't always the answer, and I know everyone can come back. (Chara) Your acting like Papyrus. (Orb) Well I am made from him and sans. Look don't worry about it were here now and I bet everyone is happy you're here.* I kiss her forehead* and i'm glad you're here. Come lets go eat.(Chara stands there shocked and confused) You coming or what.(Chara) Um yea just a second.*What just happend?*

 **Later that evening**

(A) You know we didn't go on our date yesterday and I was th-.(F) I would love t- (looks as Chara and Orb staring at them) O right you two can stay here tell mom that we'll be back in a few hours. So where would you like to go?(A) Well we haven't eaten yet so grillby's.(F) Okay lets go.(Frisk and Asrial walks out the door)(Orb) You thinkn what i'm thinkn *I say with a smile that sans always has*.(Chara) We'll leave mom a note in their name.(Orb) Lets go. Follow me I know a short cut

 **At Grillby's**

(Orb) You see them yet?(Chara) Not ye- O here they come blend in! (Orb) (I disappear). (Chara) Not what I meant bone head. (Orb) (I reappear) No need to get snarky. (A) (Turns to see Orb and Chara) You see them too right.(F) Well there are two possibility's: One they cake to spy on us or Two they are on a date too.(A) I don't know with one I hope it true.(F) Hey I have an idea, lets put a show for them.(A) What do you mean by a show.(F) You get more romantical than usual.(A) Heh yea okay. (Pull Frisk in for a long kiss)(Orb) (stares) I see they're enjoying their evening*I say grinning*.(Chara) Yea.(Just then Grillby was in front of us)(Grillby) Can I start you two off with some drinks?(Orb) Um *I look at Chara and she nods* Sure I'll have a Diet .(Chara) And I'll have Sprite.(Grillby writes it down and walks away).(A) *I pull away from the kiss and turn Orb and Chara* You two enjoying the view *I yell to their booth*. (Orb) *I blush a bright purple color on my skull and I see Chara blush too* I think we should leave them alone now. (Chara) Yea me too, so how now what should we do now?(Orb) Well we're at a nice restaurant so maybe we can go on a date?(Chara) You want to go on a date with me?(Orb) Well yea.(Chara) Even will all the hell we put each other through.(Orb) Yea why not?(Chara) Sure what the hell.*Grillby comes back with our drinks and we talk and I see Frisk and Asrial staring at us*(F) You don't think.(A) Yep there on a date.(F) Sans is going to freak out.(Orb) Now look who's enjoying the view! *I yell to Frisk's and Astial's booth.* (Sometime after that we finish out food and leave Grillby's). (A)... (F)... well I did not expect that. (A) They just meet and there going on dates. (F) I don't know they seem like they know each other already.(A) Should we tell sans? (F) No I want to see how long they can keep it up until sans knows.

 **Meanwhile at the** **Bat Cave** **Torial's house**

(Chara) That was fun we should do that again sometime. (Orb) Yea to be honest I didn't think our stake out would be come a date. (Chara) Yea me to- *I look and see mom standing in the door way* crap, mom don't tell sans. (Orb) Yea if you do he'll have my head! (Torial) I won't tell but you two should be careful around him.(Chara) Thanks mom. (Orb) Yea thanks Torial. (Torial) No problem kids.

 **Later that night**

(F) Hey Azzy (A) Yea what's up Frisk.(F) You know when Orb said that he was a human-monster?(A) Yea why.(F) Well we both sounded so surprised.(A) O um yea *I start to blush*(F) So you think about that stuff. (A) A little bit. (F) Do you want to maybe see what its like to um what it feels like to try.(A) W-what *I feel my heart race*. (F) Well we aren't trying to make a kid but just see what it feels like.(A) I um... okay

 **Warning Lemon Ahead**

(A) *Frisk gets out of bed and starts undressing*(F) You just going to stare, get undressed too.(A) O um right *I take off my cloths and Frisk gets in bed with me* (F) Well looks like I don't need to help with this *she grabs my erection and puts it in front of her clit and starts moving up and down to rub against it. (F) *I moan a little with Asrial against me*.(A) *Frisk stops and puts my erection in her* mmmm Frisk this feels amazing.(F) Y-yea *moan* it is, I never knew you were so big *I move up and down*. (A) O god Frisk *I can't help but yelp* (F) ASRIAL. (A) *Frisk some how moves faster and faster* FRISK ITS HAPPENING. *Frisk quickly takes it out as it came out and showers Frisk*(Orb) *Hear noises from Asrial and Frisk's room* Chara wake up something is happening in the other room. *Me and Chara burst into Asrial and Frisk's room to find Asrial laying in his bed and Frisk being covered in something* You guys okay *it takes me a second to know whats happening* Holy Shit. *Chara passes out* Well that escalated quickly. *I pick up Chara and take her into our room and lay her on the only bed and get into bed with her and go to sleep some how.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Feelings

(Chara) Morning lazy bones. (Orb) Hey Chara, um do you remember what happend last night. (Chara) You mean besides seeing my brother have sex with Frisk.(Orb) So that wasn't a dream. Well you must be scared for life because you passed out. (Chara) I wonder how mom and sans will react.(Orb) Well only one way to find out. *Me and Chara walk into the living room with Asrial and Frisk* Hey you two, Eventful night last night right.(A) Well I never thought that you two would walk in when we were... you know.(F) Yea we thought the noises would give away what we were doing. (Orb) I was homeless before all of this.(Chara) Really, you were.(F) That reminds me at grillby's were you two on a date.(Orb) *I blush purple* Tell sans and your dead.(A) You two meet a few days ago.(Orb) Who ever said that we never meet.(Chara) Yea after killing dad and you meet me then you gave me your soul, then you reset and before you reset we fought. (Orb) Seeing what rout you would take, sort of a yin and yang. If I won she would let you be and if she won then she would take over. And we fought hundreds of times.(F) So what made you stop fighting.(Orb) Right so we knew that it would never end. Normally I would kill her with hate and revenge. But I was how Papyrus knew what would happen and still try to give you a second chance. That was a part of me I never knew I had part inside of me and what if they needed another chance and well she said she would stop until we would meet again and one thing leads to another and I save her. (F) Well if you two are rivals then why were you on a date. (Orb) Right, well me and Chara decided to spy on you two and when Arial called out, we stopped spying and one thing lead to another and we were on a date. **I should kill you right where you stand.** (Orb) s-sans, how much did you hear. **I heard enough, so you were able to do what I couldn't, stop her. Thats the only reason i'm not going to kill you.** (Torial) Good morning everyo-.(Orb) sans knows about me and Chara.(Torial) Well I would think so, its hard to keep secrets with him. Speaking of keeping secrets *turns to Frisk and Asrial* I think you two could have been a little more discreet last night.(A)*blushes* I got to get ready for school *and runs out of the room*.(Orb) He does know its Saturday right.

 **A few hours later**

(Chara) Hey Orb can I talk to you.(Orb) Yea what's up Chara?(Chara) Why did you ask me on the date?(Orb) Well you're attractive and I thought I give it a shot.(Chara) Thats another thing we've killed each other more times than I can count and even after all that you make me feel strange inside and I don't understand.(Orb) Heh.. don't worry about it *kisses Chara* I have that feeling too.

 **The next morning**

(Torial) Good morning my child, I hope you rested well. (Chara) I had a rough night. (Torial) Why is that?(Chara) Its Orb, he said some stuff and did something.(Torial) What did he say.(Chara) He said that i'm attractive and he kissed me, but the worse part is that I liked the kiss and I might have feelings for him.(Torial) So then whats the problem.(Chara) Its that we've killed each other a lot and even after all of that, all of the killing after all of the timelines, how can I like him.(Torial) Well love is a complicated thing my child. The best thing you can do is talk to him.(Chara) Okay thanks mom, um do you know where he is.(Torial) He's right here *tosses and apple at the air*. (Orb) *I catch the apple* How did you know I was here.(Torial) Mother's know every thing.(Orb) *I reappear* so you really have feelings for me.(Chara) I don't know, maybe. (Orb) Well if you're not doing anything later maybe we could go to the park later.(Chara)Sure sounds fun.

 **Sorry this chapter was mostly on Chara and Orb but next chapter will be more on Frisk and Asrial during the same time that this chapter starts. and sorry if the lemon was short but it was my first one and hopefully they will be better next time so later guys**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Next Day

 **HUGE NOTE- I'm an idiot, I just realised that i've misspelled Toriel as Torial. So sorry guys. On another note I will post more because i'm on spring Break! So hopefully I will post at least once a day or once every other day. And this is when chapter 6 takes place but with Frisk and Asrial pov. So time to read**

(F) Morning sleepy head. (A) Hey Frisk, I have a question about last night.(F) What is it?(A) Did we…. You know.(F) *Blushes a deep red* yea we did, and it was the best night i've had.(A) *Blushes to, visible through his fur* Well if we did then I know that Orb and Chara found us and Chara passed out.(F) Yea that was pretty funny, I almost bursted out laughing.(A) Well then we were pretty loud.(F) *Feels reality crash down* Mom is going to kill us. (A) Yea… so now what, its 6:40 and mom gets up at 7 so we have some time to think of what we want to say. *we go to the living room to be greeted by Orb and Chara* (You already know how this conversation goes but if you don't go look at chapter 6) (A) *I blush and run out of the room*. (Orb) He does know its Saturday right.(F) I'll go get him.(Chara) Have fun you two, but not to much fun. *I start to laugh*. (Orb) *I laugh and I see sans is starting to chuckle*. (Toriel) Chara stop it. (Chara) Come on mom I see your smiling. (Toriel) *sigh* Don't let me catch you two doing anything like that. (Orb) Don't worry you won't catch us. *I see Chara is giving me a surprised look. (Toriel) Good, well I need to make breakfast. (Orb) I don't think she knew what I said.

 **I don't have a caption for this. It's just Frisk talking to Asrial after he left the room**

(F) Hey Azzy. (A) O hey Frisk.(F) Why did you run out like that?(A) Well two reasons. One I was really embarrassed. *I shove my head into a pillow* and I felt a bloody nose coming. (F) Why were you embarrassed? (A)*take my head out of the pillow* Well with what mom said, I just… Its the first time for me and I didn't know how to handle it. (F) Don't worry I doubt that mom will say anything about it again.(A) Yea, you're probably right.(F) *Kiss Asrial* Come on lets eat breakfast.

 **The Next Day**

(F) *I see Orb and Chara talking with both of them blushing* Morning everyone. (Orb) woah *I dropped startled by Frisk* S-sorry I get scared easily when I'm think of something really hard *I pick up the apple and set it down on the table* (Chara) I think I know what you were thinking of *I say with a seductive smile that no one but Orb can see*(Orb) I- I um… A- I need to go do something *Teleports to the spare room*. (F) Wow you must have don't something pretty scary to make him leave so suddenly.(Chara) I wouldn't say it was scary but I did do something.(F) Well what did you do.(Chara) heh… it doesn't matter.

 **Okay so right now i'm working on the next chapter as you read this or its out right now. I want to see what you guys think of Orb and let me know if you want more of him and his back story. And if you were wondering yes Orb is named after a font- Orbitron. I wanted to name him a font because he's made up of sans and papyrus. And no its not the love child of sans x papyrus shiping (I personally don't like it but thats my opinion). If you want to know more about Orb tell me in the reviews (basically the comments). So later**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Second date with a demon

(Orb)*I put on a clean hoody and jeans for my date with Chara*. (Chara) *I put on a t-shirt and skirt on for the date with Orb*. (Knock Knock). (Orb) Come in *I see sans standing in the doorway* hey sans. **Hey kid I think we got off to a rocky start.** (Orb) Well you did try to blow me up and threatened to kill me. **Heh yea sorry about that, its just chara and me have some history together.** (Orb) Yea I understand, you don't trust her yet thats all, I wouldn't expect you to forgive her in just a few days. **Thanks kid and again sorry, welp I should go, you have a date to get to.** (Orb) Right *I go to mine and Chara's room to see she has a t-shirt and skirt on* Wow we have different tastes on cloths. (Chara) Yea, but you look handsome. (Orb) *I blush a deep purple on my skull* Thanks, you look cute in those cloths. *I see she starts to blush*. (Chara) Hey um why are you always in your monster form?(Orb) I don't know, its feels natural. Well you ready?(Chara) Yea lets go.

 **At the park**

(The sun is starting to set) (Chara) Its beautiful isn't it.(Orb) Yea it is. *Some guys come out of nowhere and push me down* (Guys) Look at this guy, thinks a pretty girl like this will go out with him or something. Ha, he has better luck with a rock. Come on you don't need to be with this thing anymore. *They start taking Chara* (Orb) HEY ASSHOLE!*My left eye glows a purple color* (Guys) Look at this, this one has some bite, well looks like we need to teach him what we do to monsters like him.(Orb) *The "leader" comes with a knife and slashes it at me and I doge* What, you expect i'm just going to stand there and take it. *I lift him in the air and shakes him until he drops the knife*. (Guys) Come on guys help Jonny.(Orb) *They start to rush me as I take out my special move I call "bone club" which is a big bone used to hit with and spawn a very large gaster blaster stopping them in their tracks* Let me ask you something. DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD TIME? *I drop the leader and the group of guys run like hell away from me*(Chara) Well that was something. (Orb) Yea yea it was. *puts gaster blaster and bone club back* so shall we continue.. (Chara) Yes, so where we. (Orb) You said that the sunset was beautiful and I said Yea it is and I was going to say but not as beautiful as you. And then I was going to do this *I kiss Chara*. (Chara) *I blush* I still think its weird when you do that. *I kiss Orb* but I like it.

 **Off on the distance**

(Toriel) What are they doing now. **Their kissing.** (Toriel) My little girl is growing up. **Yea him too.** (Toriel) I'm going to take a picture to sent to Frisk. **Why?** (Toriel) She and Asrial wants to know how its going.* I go a bit closer to where I can take a picture, take it and go back to sans* I got the picture. **Send it to Frisk and lets go.** (Toriel) Alright fair enough, they deserve their privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: They won't catch us

 **The next afternoon**

(F) Hey Azzy. (A) O hey Frisk, what's up?(F) Not that much, just sitting around. Want to go to the park?(A) Sure, want to go now?(F) Yea *Walks out the door with Asrial and goes to the park*. (A) So what do you want to do?(F) Wait is that *sees Orb and Chara sleeping together* I'm taking a picture and sending it to mom *takes picture and send it to Toriel*. Anyway so I have an idea on what we can do *I give Asrial a seductive look*.(A) Now, really but what about them *looks over at Orb and Chara sleeping*.(F) Don't worry, there asleep. And I want to try something new.(A)But what if they wake up.(F) It will be fine.(A) *look over at the couple seeing them out cold* Fine but if we get caught you explain.(F) Deal

 **Warning Lemon Ahead**

(F) And you don't need to do anything ***** I pull his pants down just enough to where his erection pops out and I start to suck it*.(A) mmmm heh Frisk you know what you're doing.(F) *I suck faster, feeling myself get wet and I stick my hand down my pants and start to finger myself*.(A) *Pant* F-frisk this is amazing.(F) *I suck as fast as I can at the same time I finger myself as fast as I can*. (A) Frisk it happening *just as I say that I cum*.(F) *He bursts in my mouth with me trying to swallow it all* Wow Asrial that was a lot.(A) Thanks *pant* you really knew what you were doing.(F) I had some time to think about how to do it.

 **Back to normal now** **and back at Toriel's house**

(Toriel) How was the date my child?(F) It was ok.(Orb) Just ok, was it a _blow_ out. *I start to laugh and I see Chara is too*(Toriel) Whats so funny.(Orb) *I'm still laughing* Its an inside joke.(F) Can I talk to you two. *I grab both Orb and Chara*.(A) Hey Frisk whats going on.(F) Orb tell him what you said.(Orb) *I give Frisk a surprised look* You're treating me like a child when i'm older that you, fine. Well Toriel asked Frisk who the date went and Frisk said it was ok, probably to avoid being caught on to, and then I said "just ok, was it a _blow_ out" and then me and Chara laughed and now we're here.(A) Wait go back to what you said,(Orb) "Just ok, was it a _blow_ out" *me and Chara are trying to hold back the laughs*.(A) How do you two know.(Chara) Well when I woke up I saw someone and I woke up him and we went to see if they needed help. And as we got closer I saw it was you two and Frisk was already helping Asrial.*Orb bursts out laughing and I start to laugh too*(A) Tell mom and both of you are dead.(Orb) How about a deal.(F) What kind of deal?(Orb) We don't tell Toriel and if we do something and you find out and we don't want Toriel to find out then you don't tell. Deal?(Frisk and Asrial)Deal.(F) Wait why were you two at the park?(Orb) Right well after an "eventful" date we stayed there talking and stuff and we were there so late that we passed out.(Chara) And when we woke up we saw you two and then we left and now we're here. (A) Ok then, well now what?(Toriel) My children its time for dinner!(Orb) Well that was good timing because I didn't have anything to do after this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Okay so I read a review for this story and this is what it said "** Your story is complete trash please fix just about everything involving your writing/spelling techniques. Sorry but I can't read this without cringing really hard. You're inexperienced, but if you take the time to read some manuals, you might do just a bit better." **There was no name so I can't tell you who wrote it. So I don't care of you don't like it, there are other people who do like it. And with my spelling, I sometimes use words that google doesn't think is wrong and the spelling usually looks fine to me with a few misspells here and there and with my writing being bad,** **I'M 14** **so what do you expect, and i'm not going to read manuals to write, I do this for fun and I do like to hear some things to make my story better but this is hate and I don't want hate. I just want to write a story that other people can contribute to by giving me suggestions for the plot or to make my writing better in the reviews. So with that time to read**

(Frisk) Hey Orb can I talk to you? (Orb) Sure, what do you need?(Frisk) We need to talk about Chara.(Orb) Okay, what about her?(Frisk) When do you think you will um… sleep with her?(Orb) *I feel my face get hot and I blush a deep purple* W-why do y-you want to know?(Frisk) Well we were talking and you and Asriel came up, and she began to ask questions about how it felt like and other things.(Orb) …(Frisk) So when do you think you two will.(Orb) … heh…. funny….(Frisk) What's funny.(Orb) …...heh I never knew she felt that way.(Frisk) Well she does and I think you should talk to her.(Orb) heh…. yea okay thanks Frisk *I walk out the room to find Chara*.(Chara) O hey Orb what's u- *Orb walks up to me, picks me up and kisses me*.(Orb) *I break away from the kiss* Frisk told me what you asked her.(Chara) W-what o god, sorry its just that I wondered and.(Orb) Don't worry about it.(Chara) hm… follow me.(Orb) *I put down Chara and she takes my hand and leads me to our room* really, now. (Chara) *I take him into our room* Well do want to or not.(Orb) Trust me i've want to do this.

 **Warning: Lemmon Ahead**

(Chara) Good.(Orb) heh… so how do you want to do this?(Chara) *I take my cloths off*.(Orb) *I can't help but stare* wow, you look cute without your cloths. *I take off my cloths*.(Chara) *I lay him on the bed with me on top of him*. Okay you ready?(Orb) Yea I'm ready.(Chara) *I slowly slide his dick inside of me* aaahh.(Orb) I'm going to go out on a limb and say its your first time.(Chara) aah, y-yea its my first time.(Orb) Good *I kiss Chara* it's my first time too *I slowly start to thrust in and out of Chara*.(Chara) aaaaa, now it's feeling better.(Orb) heh.. good *I thrust harder and faster*.(Chara) *I moan* mmmmmmm god this feels so good.(Orb) Yea, yea it does *I thrust as fast as I can*(Chara) Orb, yes,yes this is amazing.(Orb) *Me and Chara both climax at the same time* . Wow, Chara that was… something.(Chara) Yea, yea it was.

 **Hey guys I need to talk about two things One: Sorry for the short chapter but i'm running out of ideas for chapter plots, so tell me what you want to happen in the reviews and it might be the next chapter. Two: I'm sorry this took so long to make and I told you that I would have one every day or one every other day and I haven't because I'm not allowed on the computer for very long and writing chapters takes a long time. This chapter took me around 2 hours and it was pretty short. So sorry for the short chapter and for this not being out on time but I will hopefully make the next chapters faster and longer. So until next time I will see you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so I got another review from** _ **JimMan898**_ **"** I like stories that express the what if scenarios, and with this, its great cos you've got so many tales the can be told from this perspective, i think its great, maybe you could go deeper into toriel and sans relationship in the next few chapters or undyne and alphys or whatever man, this has potential, and a lot of it" **Thanks Jim, those reviews are the ones I like to read, the ones that tell me what you guys want in the story because I want you guys to be part of the story and I want to add your ideas because I do read the reviews I'm going to do Toriel and sans relationship this chapter and maybe next chapter and I might have Alphys and Undyne in later chapters but not as the central plot. So with that time to read.**

 **Chapter 11: A goat and a skeleton walk into a restaurant (I can't think of a good name)**

 **A few days later**

(Toriel) My children I need to see you for a minute.(Chara) Hi mom.(Orb) Hey Toriel, what do you need.(Toriel) Well me and Sans are going on a date tonight and Frisk and Asriel are out somewhere, so it will just be you two tonight.(Orb) *I see Chara give me a smile that says "good time"* Okay so how long will you two be gone.(Toriel) We'll be back around midnight.(Sans) We should go if we want to make the reservations.(Toriel) O my, we will see you children later tonight.*Sans and Toriel leave to go on their date*.(Orb) *I turn to Chara* You thinking what i'm thinking?(Chara) Let's have a good time.

 **Sans and Toriel get to their reservations**

(Toriel) Sans this restaurant is incredible.(Sans) Thanks, its been awhile since I've taken you out and I want it to be special.(Toriel) Well this is quite something.(Waiter) Hello, what will you two be having this evening?(Toriel) I will have the Pasta bowl with a salad.(Waiter) Okay and what will the gentleman be having?(Sans) I'll have the Steak, medium rare.(Waiter) Okay, your food will be ready in 10 minutes.*The waiter walks away*.(Sans) Hey Torie want to know something about Orb and Chara?(Toriel) What is it.(Sans) They had sex.(Toriel) O my, my children are growing up so fast.(Sans) Yea they are, heh young love is something isn't it.(Toriel)Yes it is (Waiter) Here are your meals. *hands the food to the couple and walks away*.(Sans) It's funny isn't it?(Toriel) What is?(Sans) That they've killed each other hundreds of times and yet they can find love.(Toriel) Yes well those two aren't the only ones who have a bad history and they still found love.(Sans) Yea Frisk and Asriel too. heh… well we should stop talking about them. We have the night to ourselves.(Toriel) Yes I suppose we should stop. So life up here is very different from the underground.(Sans) Yea it is, and finally humans and monsters can live in peace thanks to Frisk.(Toriel) Yes she did what no other human could do. She saved the monsters and we can finally have our happy ending.(Sans) Yea and no more resets. (Toriel) I can't imagine how you felt everyday.(Sans) Yea it was hell, but now we can live our lives. ... I love you Tori.(Toriel) I love you too Sans.

 **After a few hours of talking and eating Sans and Toriel head home**

(Toriel) That was a lovely dinner Sans.(Sans) Yea it was fun, we need to do it again sometime.(Toriel) Yes we should. *we walk in the house to see Orbitron and Chara sleeping on the sofa together* well they do make a cute couple.(Sans) Yea, yea they do. I can't believe I almost killed the kid.(Toriel) It's alright Sans, you didn't know if what he did was going to work. You were protecting us.(Sans) Yea I guess you're right, and I've made my peace with him so we're good now.(Toriel) Well if you're feeling up to it, we could maybe have an even better night.(Sans) It's like you were reading my mind.

 **That was chapter 11. I hoped you enjoyed the Toriel and Sans thing. I am going to go deeper next chapter because I was going to do something this chapter but I'm going to save it till the next chapter because I don't want the relationship to feel rushed since it's the first chapter where they were the main characters and I also hope you enjoyed their take on the relationships with Orb and Chara. (It was most on them because they're an interesting couple with their history and what not) so I will see you guys in the next chapter. Later**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 **Hey guys back with the next chapter (obviously) and I had some awesome feed back from chapter 11. Here is one review "** _Perfect Man, bliss, keep up the good work ;)_ " **It was by a guest so I can't tell you guys the name. So if you guys want more of Sans and Toriel or another couple, tell me in the reviews because I do read them, so with that time to read**

 **The next day after Sans and Toriel's date**

(Frisk) Hey Orb can I talk to you again.(Orb) Sure, what's up.(Frisk) So did you talk to Chara?(Orb) Yea.(Frisk) So what did she say.(Orb) Well, its not what she said it was more what she did.(Frisk)O god, what did she do?(Orb) Well, its not what she did, its more what we did.(Frisk) Okay what did you two do?(Orb) Lets just say we had a Good time.(Frisk) Come on just tell me.(Orb) I… honestly thought you would know by now.(Frisk) Well I have one idea but you two would neve-*I see Orb just smiling* ….(Orb) Yep.(Frisk) *I start to walk out of the room*.(Orb) Where you going.(Frisk) I'm going to tell Asriel * I run out of room to look for Asriel*.(Orb) Hey wai- *I try to stop her* and…. she's gone.(Frisk) Asriel where are you.(Asriel) I'm in here, whats up Frisk.(Frisk) Orb and Chara sl-*Someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth*.(Orb) If you tell him you're really not going to like what happens next.(Asriel) Orb what the hell are you doing.(Chara) Guys what are you doing I can hear you downstairs. What are you doing with Frisk?(Orb) She knows about you and me.(Chara) What o god *I blush hard* does he know.(Orb) He was about to know but I stopped her.(Asriel) Can someone tell what's going on.(Frisk) *I elbow Orb and he lets go*(Orb) What the hell *I touch where Frisk hit me* I thought you were a pacifist.(Frisk) Yea, but I could make an exception for that one moment. Anyway so those two slept together. (Chara) *I blush even harder that before*.(Asriel) What, really. (Orb) Tell Toriel and you're dead.(Toriel) Its a little to late for that.(Orb)...(Chara)...(Frisk) You two should see the look on your faces.(Orb) Shut up.(Toriel) Well I already knew last night.(Chara) But we made sure you left before we did.(Toriel) What, Sans told me you two did a few days ago.(Orb)... so what do you need.(Toriel) Right, so me and Sans are going out again.(Chara) But you two went out last night.(Toriel) Yes but he says he has something that we need to talk about and it should be special.(Orb) Okay *Toriel walks out of the room* you don't think.(Frisk) Is Sans going to ask.(Asriel) Sounds like it.(Chara)SANS * we all run out of the room to find Sans*(Frisk) Sans we have a question for you.(Sans) Ok, what do you need.(All of us) *look if Toriel is near* Are you going to ask mom to marry you.(Sans) heh… what makes you say that? (Chara) Well mom said that you two need to talk and that it has to be special.(Orb) *check: items with- ketchup. items in box-engagement ring* he has a ring.(Sans) What the hell, I don't even have it on me.(Orb) Got sweet powers.(Sans) heh, well you caught me red handed.(Frisk) Sans this is amazing.(Sans) Well don't get to excited yet, remember I haven't asked her yet.(Chara) So when is the date?(Sans) * looks at clock* about half an hour.(Orb) Well we should let you get ready.*me and Asriel pull Frisk and Chara away with them asking a million questions a second*

 **Around the end of the date**

(Toriel) Sans this was a lovely meal.(Sans)Thanks and I want to ask you a question.(Toriel) What is it?(Sans) How long have we been together?(Toriel) Around 4 years, why?(Sans) And you've liked all the time we've spent together.(Toriel) Every second of it.(Sans) Good because I want to ask you something.(Toriel) What is it Sans?(Sans) You've made me very happy for the time I've spent with you and time before I've meet you. And I want to be happy for the rest of my life. So what I'm trying to ask is *i pull out the ring and get down on one knee* will you marry me?(Toriel) Sans, o my. ….yes.(Sans) Tori you make me the happiest skeleton alive. *looks at watch* heh we should go, the kids are probably dying to know what you said.(Toriel) They know?(Sans) Yea, they caught on to me earlier today.(Toriel) Well we shouldn't keep them waiting.

 **Back at the house**

(Toriel) Hello my Children we' hom-.(Chara and Frisk) What did you say.(Toriel) Take a look for yourself * shows the ring on my finger*. (Frisk) Wow, hey you two get over here.(Asriel) Guys it's one in the morning, can't we do this later.(Orb) Yea *yawn* I'm with him on this one.(Chara) Don't you two can about this.(Orb) Of course we *yawn* heck, Sans is family and Toriel is my girlfriend's mom *yawn*. * I see everyone looking at me* what? * my mind takes some time to register what I said* … I'm up now.(Chara) Is it weird.(Orb) Well, I mean Frisk and Asriel are family and they're dating.(Toriel) um… Yes about that. The papers for the adoption were never filed correctly.(Everyone) What!(Orb) Tell me where the papers are.(Toriel) In town hall, why.(Orb) *I teleport to town hall to fix the papers and I teleport back* There, Frisk is now your adopted child.(Frisk) Thanks but why did you do that?(Orb) Give me a minute. God teleporting is hard on the insides.(Chara) You're in you skeleton form.(Sans) I know what he's talking about and it does feel weird especially if you do it fast like he did.(Orb) Okay I'm good now, so I did it so it wouldn't be weird to be with Chara because it's ok for you and Asriel to date so the same rule should apply with me and Chara.(Chara) You did that for us.(Orb) Yea.(Chara) *I hug Orb* Thanks * And I kiss him on the cheek*(Asriel) Well if we're doing here I'm going to bed.(Orb) Yea me too. * the four of us walk to our rooms* *yawn* night Chara.(Chars) Good night * we both snuggle up in bed and fall asleep*

 **So guys the idea of sans and toriel getting married was the idea I wanted to do for chapter 11 but I wanted a whole chapter surrounding that idea and it works with another idea that I had before the sans and toriel chapters so with that guys, tell me what you thought and tell me what you want in the reviews and I will see you guys later**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 13. And guys since its 4/1 the views for last month stopped and the story was at 800 views! Thats awesome guys thanks for your encouragement and support for the last month. So with that I want to get something out of the way: I don't know a lot about weddings so i'm probably going to skip to the last few days for next sorry if I get stuff wrong, I don't know a with that time to read.**

Chapter 13: A camera

(Chara) Morning lazy bones.(Orb) Morning Chara.(Chara) Do you remember what you did last night?(Orb) Well I fixed the papers so Frisk is Toriel's daughter.(Chara) Right and you did that so it wouldn't be weird for us to date.(Orb) Yea.(Chara) And you did something for us so I think I should return the favor *I say with a seductive smile*(Orb) What do have in mind.(Chara) How about this *I kiss him and my hand starts to wander down to his pants*.(Orb) I like this favor. *Knock Knock. The door opens*(Frisk) Hey you tw-.(Chara)...(Orb) Hey Frisk, um… now isn't the best time.(Frisk) *I cover my eyes* Well mom want's all of us now.(Chara) Fine *I whisper to Orb* We're finishing this later.(Orb) Yea, definitely. *We go to the family room*.(Toriel) Hello my children.(Chara) Hi mom.(Orb) Hey Toriel. Why'd you call us.(Toriel) Well as you know Sans and I are engaged.(Orb) Yea.(Toriel) Well I was thinking that you four might like to help plan the wedding with us.(Frisk) Really! Thanks mom.(Orb) um… Sure, why not.(Chara) Sounds fun, thanks mom.(Asrial) Okay, sure.(Frisk) So where should we start.(Toriel) Well I was thinking of a .(Asriel) So when do you think it should be.(Toriel) Well me and Sans were thinking maybe in a few months.(Orb) Sounds good.

 **Half an hour of planning later**

(Toriel) Okay everyone I think that's enough planning for one day.(Orb) Yea, sounds good.(Frisk) Hey Asriel can I talk to you in private.(Asriel) Sure *follows Frisk into their room* what's up.(Frisk) Well with the wedding stuff its gotten me a little "active" *I sit on the bed, patting the bed to tell him to sit next to me*.(Asriel) O really well maybe I should do something about that *I lay Frisk on the bed with me on top of her*.(Frisk) Maybe you should *he leans down and starts to kiss me and slides his hand down my pants*.(Orb) heh looks like someone's feeling a little frisky.(Frisk) What are you doing in here.(Orb) Well I was thinking about our little run in earlier today and I was thinking that I should repay the favor.(Frisk) Get out.(Orb) Fine, I'll think of something later *I teleport out of the room*(Chara) What was that about.(Orb) Just trying to get revenge for earlier.(Chara) Well we still can if you want to.(Orb) Heh… yea okay just give me a second.(Chara) Sure *I walk to our bedroom*(Orb) *I turn to a plant in the hallway* Listen here you son of a bitch, I found your notes about me and Chara. I know what you did to her. You aren't ruining this for me, I finally have a good life and a good family. They show me love when you locked us away from the outside world. One day I hope I get to kill you, but for now back the fuck off.*I move the plant to get to the small camera and I brake it*.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 14. So there are 159 views in 2 days! This is awesome, I never thought that my story would get this popular. Now I am going to move my reviews to the bottom. So with that time to read.**

 **The day before the wedding**

(Orb) Hey Sans.(Sans) Sup kid.(Orb) So how you feeling.(Sans) To be honest, a little nervous.(Orb) Yea I can tell, you're saying less and less puns everyday.(Sans) Heh I know Paps is going to like that.(Orb) Well being nervous is normal.(Sans) Really, good.(Orb) Look Sans, I need to ask you something.(Sans) What do you need.(Orb) Do you remember anything about your dad?(Sans) um… all I remember is that he was the first royal scientist and he died in an accident in the core. Why? (Orb) Just wondering, thats all.

 **The day of the wedding**

(Chara) Hey Orb you okay.(Orb) Yea, why?(Chara) You've been acting strange since mom asked us if we wanted to help with the wedding.(Orb) Yea I'm fine, it's just something that came back from my past. Don't worry I'll be okay.(Chara) Okay, If you need to talk about I'm here for you *I kiss him on the cheek*

 **Time skip to the reception**

(Chara) Hey Orb come on let's dance.(Orb) Um.. okay * We move to the dance floor and start to slow dance* Man, you look really nice in your dress.(Chara) Thanks, you look really grown up in your tux.(Orb) Heh thanks, man all of this stuff is really something.(Chara) Yea it is, hopefully one day this will be for us.(Orb) I want nothing more than that. *I look over to see a figure hidden from everyone else* Wait I need to do something, *I walk up to the microphone on the stage* Excuse me everyone *everyone turns to me* First I would like to say congratulations to Sans and Toriel. And also there is someone out here that did some really bad things. And I made a promise to them that I would kill them *I hear gasps and I feel my eye socket get hot*. Now if you want to finish what you started then meet me at the True Lab in the underground in the Core in 2 hours.(Sans) Orb what the hell is going on!(Orb) Something I should have done a long time ago.(Orb) Just remember one thing … Beware of the man who speaks in hands. *I teleport to get ready to the fight*

 **That was the 14 chapter. Sorry for the short chapters i'm trying to create suspense. I will get the next chapter as soon as I can. So to the reviews once again from JimMan898** "Woah, suspense, action, woo, great read to end a great day" **.Thanks man, I like to read those reviews, it helps me know you guys are enjoying the story and with that later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No authors note today.**

(Orb) *I teleport home to get all of my items* Let's see magic infused hoodie and jeans, butterscotch pie slice, instant noodles, hero sandwiches, and face steaks. Good, good, got everything.*I hear the door open*.(Chara) What are you doing.(Orb) Nothing *grab my bag*(Chara) Please tell me.(Orb) Don't worry it's nothing I can't handle.(Chara) DAM IT TELL ME.(Orb) *sigh* I'll tell you later, right now I need to go.(Chara) Why, why are you doing this *I start to break down*.(Orb) *All I can feel is hatred* If you want to know the truth… then go to the True Lab in the core. Bring whoever you want, just… please don't get in my way. *I walk out of house and make my way to the core* No turning back now. *I enter the abandoned lab and go in the elevator* I need to do this *I use my powers to break the power and head down to the True Lab* Where are you. *A dark figure approaches me from the shadows*.(?) Hello son.(Orb) Shut up. I'm not your son.(?) Well thats no way to treat your father.(Orb) No, your not my father. What you are is an abomination.(?) Isn't that was Sans said about Chara.(Orb)...You made her the was. You told her lies, you filled her head with ideas, you made her kill.(?) It was for science.(Orb) It was used for game, and I'm here to end it *I summon a gaster blaster and fire and miss*(?) Hmmmm your attacks still need work.(Orb) Come on *My eye starts to burn and I summon more blasters and fire and he dodges*.(?) She always had much more power than you.(Orb) You made me kill her over and over *I feel my rage building and summon bones from the ground, he dodges*.(?) You did that on your own.(Orb) You made her the way she was.*I feel funny*(?) Yes, I wondered what would happen if a human befriended a human-monster and the humans memories were wiped and filled with now ones.(Orb) Your notes, no one could read them. Except me, I was able to read the notes, you taught me to read your notes. You're the reason I found out what you've done and I need to stop you, I will stop you. *I summon bone club and teleport behind him and hit him in his back*(?) aah fine if its a fight you want its a fight you get.(Orb) *he summons an army of gaster blasters and fires them* heh now were talking *I dodge most of the blasts only getting hit a few times* 15 HP dam. *I throw bones and hit him a few times* You have a small amount of health left. Your like sans.(?) Enough of this, it's time to put you in your place.(Orb) *he summons more blasters and more bones* Ahhhhh FUCK 1 HP my items *Items- I can't see my items, it won't let me open my bag*.(?) Looking for this.(Orb) *He shows my bag and fires a gaster blaster at me* No *I see my hand start to turn to dust* heh… dam. *I turn to dust*(Chara) No *I run to Orb but i'm stopped by Asriel* No no no no no.(Frisk) Orb.(Asriel) H-hes dead.

 **GAME OVER**

(Orb) heh.. so this is what being dead feels like. It's kinda ... no dam I can't not now *I hear a voice say "You think about your friends, your family. You think of Chara and what she said. You are filled with mass amounts of DETERMINATION". No not yet *I see HIM again and I see he has a strange look on his face* Surprise, you know I think it's time to have our real fight.*I take off my hoodie* heh.. I can already the power.(?) You took of your jacket, thats all.(Orb) No, the hoodie was limiting my power so I don't kill anyone with it.(?) So this is it I suppose.(Orb) *An upbeat version of megalovania starts to play out of nowhere*. Heh.. like it. It's a little piece I worked on. Bone trousel and Megalovania combined together. *I can feel it, the FINAL BATTLE* This is going to be fun.*I charge at him with all of my power and hit him multiple times until I knew he would die* *huff* ha *pant* I see his health bar drop till its empty.(?) Well looks like you win. You were able to kill me. Ha..ha.. fine my time is running short.(Orb) *He turns into a pile of dust*. Heh.. fucker.(Chara) *I run up to him and hug him* You really are an idiot.(Orb) I told you I could handle it.(Frisk) What was that?(Asriel) Yea what was that?(Orb) W. . He was a bad man he. He did things that made Chara change. He made Chara the demon she was. *I look at Chara* I love you.(Chara) I love you too * I squeeze him never wanting to let go*(Orb) Heh.. want to know something. You're the reason I was able to come back. Come on let's go home

 **NOTE: No this is NOT the end so come back for chapter 15 and I will see you guys later**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 16 (Yes this will be the "intro" to each chapter) time to read.**

 **The 4 teens make their way out of the core and back home**

(Toriel) My children *I run up to the children and hug them* where did you go.(Orb) *I see all of the guests from the wedding is here* The core.(Sans) Why.(Orb) Gaster. ...W. . The first royal scientist. I'd like to answer more questions but I'm really tired and I got some things to think about.*I go into my room to sleep*(Sans) That doesn't make any sense. He died in an accident, how could he come back.

 **The next day**

(Orb) Dam. How am I going to explain this? Screw it i'll wing it. *I walk out the door to see Toriel, Sans, Frisk, and Asriel waiting for me* Okay ask away.(Sans) Gaster died, he fell in the core.(Orb) heh… no he jumped in the core knowing that he would become everything and everywhere. He came back somehow, not even I know how he did.(Frisk) What did he do that made you want to kill him.(Orb)... he... he turned Chara evil.(Chara) What!.(Orb) He created me and found you alone. He decided to…. to make us friends and after a few years he erased her memories and… and filled them with new ones causing her to hate humanity and do anything to end it. He infused her with Lv. and I didn't know about any of it until…. the last run I was looking at the damage that Frisk was doing and I found myself in the true lab and I found his of the "progress" he made with Chara were there. Before I didn't know why she turned evil .(Frisk) Wow.(Orb) Yea, but it's behind us and I just want to forget it.(Sans) Okay,yea sure kid.

 **A few months after the fight with Gaster**

(Frisk) Hey Azzy.(Asriel) Hey Frisk what's up.(Frisk) Have you noticed that Orb has been acting different since the fight.(Asriel) Yea, it changed him.(Frisk) I think that Chara's the one who's keeping him from going crazy. Anyway I thought this would help get his mind off things *I take out 4 tickets to Mettaton's next show*.(Asriel) Do you think that will help.(Frisk) Only one way to see.*I walk to Orb and Chara* Hey guys.(Orb) Hey Frisk.(Chara) Hi.(Frisk) I was wondering if you two want to come see Mettation's show tonight.(Orb) *I see Chara's eyes light up when Frisk hands us the tickets* Um… sure.(Chara) Frisk this is amazing thanks.(Frisk) It's no problem, we should get ready, the show starts soon.

 **A few minutes before the show**

(Orb) Everyone ready.(Chara) Yes.(Frisk) Yep.(Asriel) Okay everyone's ready.(Orb) Good *I teleport everyone to the show*(Frisk) Wow this place is amazing.(Orb) I'm not going to lie the robot has done pretty good for himself.(Asriel) Yea he has, so where are our seats.(Frisk) Here follow me *everyone follows me to our seats*.(Orb) Holy crap Frisk *We walk into the vip area*(Frisk) Mettaton owes me a favor.

 **Near the end of the show**

(Mettaton) Now darlings I have a very special surprise for all of you, a very dear friend of mine is here with her boyfriend. And I want them to have a night to remember.. So I want them to come on stage..(Asriel) Frisk did you know about this. (Frisk) N-no I had no idea. (Orb) heh… so you ready to go. (Frisk) Yea *you feel like you're going to have a bad time* (Orb) *I teleport everyone on stage*. Hey Mettaton.(Mettaton) Hello darlings.(Asriel) *I whisper to him* What are you doing?(Mettaton) I got a call from a fan requesting that the most famous couple from the underground have a very special dance.(Chara) *Me and Orb are standing on the side of the stage* Did you have anything to do with this.(Orb) *I give a big grin* I told her I would get her back some how.(Mettaton) Blooky darling start the music. *Slow dance music starts to play* (Frisk) I-I don't know Metaton.(Mettaton) Don't worry darling you'll do fine.(Asriel) Don't worry we'll do okay, just follow my lead *I start to slow dance with Frisk* see you're getting it.(Frisk) Yea, this is easy.

 **A few minutes of slow dancing later**

(Mettaton) Oh my god will you kiss already.(Frisk) *I blush and so does Azzy but he pulls me in for a kiss*.(Asriel) I love you Frisk.(Frisk) I love you too Azzy(Orb) heh.. am I good or what.(Chara) I thought this was revenge.(Orb) *I shrug my shoulders* not worth the trouble. Plus I got it on my phone so I got that to show to mom.(Chara) Did you call her mom.(Orb) What can I say she's growing on me. Anyway I think the shows over. *sees Frisk and Asriel walk to us* hey guys.(Chara) That was awesome you guys.(Asriel) Thanks.(Orb) *Gets a text form Toriel* Hey its time to get home.(Frisk) Okay *We teleport home*

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, it took so long to get out, i've been busy with school and other things but I will try to get the next chapter out this weekend. Now for the comments** _JimMan898_ -"Now thats, an undertale fight, Megalovania Intesifies! Now Question, Was That Gaster the mad scientist himself?" **Yes, I didn't want to say it outright, I hinted it by saying Beware the man who speaks in hands in chapter 14**. _TJenkins006-_ "This is a relley good story and i don't meen to be that guy but when someone says o shouldn't it be "oh" like i said i don't mean this to be hateful just a tip". **I encourage you guys to do this, I want to make my story the best it can so you guys can tell me tips and tricks for making my writing better. So with that I will see you guys later.** `


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to chapter 17. Thanks for all of your support guys so now time to read.**

(Chara) Get up! (Orb) No. To early. 5 more minutes.(Chara) Get up or else.(Orb) 5 more minutes.(Chara) Fine you asked for it *I pick up the mattress just enough to roll him out of bed*(Orb) Ouch! Hey what was that for.(Chara) Time for school.(Orb) Fine, is breakfast ready.

 **At school**

(Orb) Hey Frisk.(Frisk) Oh, hey what's up.(Orb) Nothing, I just got noone to eat lunch with so I figure I eat with you, Asrie and Charal.(Frisk) Sure let me get my lunch *I open my locker to see a note fall out of it*.(Orb) Whats that?(Frisk) *I pick up the note and read it* "I saw you at mettaton's show last night. And I know you're dating your step brother, you little incest freak. I'm telling everyone on monday." *I start crying*.(Orb) F-Frisk whats wrong? *I see people start to stare at us* Frisk whats on the paper *I grap the paper and read it*. Who! WHO WROTE THIS. *I see some guys laughing* Was it you!(Guys) heh maybe.(Orb) Well are you happy you wrote this?(Guys) Yea dumbass of course we are.(Orb) *I give a menacing grin and light up my eye* I guess the real question is do...you...want...to...have a bad time *I grab their souls and throw them against the wall and summon a gaser blaster*.(Principal) !(Orb) WHAT! *I turn to see the principal and the blaster disappears* oh crap. (Principal) My office now.(Orb) *I followed him to his office with Frisk tagging along*.(Principal) and your son hurt a group of students and threatened them with magic.(Toriel) Well there must have been some reason that he would go to those extremes.(Principal) Well is there a reason?(Orb) *I try to suppress my anger to those assholes* yes there is a reason.(Principal) What is it then.(Orb) *I give the note to him then he gives it to Sans and mom*(Sans) Well I can understand why he did it.(Toriel) It was a bit extreme but he was protecting Frisk and he's been doing that from the start.(Orb) *Does she know I was the one talking to her when she died and helping her along the way*.(Principal) Yes those boys were being unfair towards Frisk...but we have rules here and he needs to be punished so he will be suspended for 3 weeks.(Toriel) 3 WEEKS! (Principal) Yes, he threatened to harm those students and to an extreme so if I just give him a normal suspension it will seem that we didn't take the matter seriously.(Orb) Its okay mom, it will be fine. Besides *I took at Frisk to make sure she isn't paying attention* I think its her you need to worry about.

 **Later that night**

(Orb) *I hear something coming from the kitchen* What the.*I get out of bed making sure I don't wake up Chara and make my way to the noise* Hey who's there? *I look to see Frisk in a cabinet holding something to her mouth* Frisk what's in your hand? *I get closer and see its a vocia bottle* Frisk what are you doing?(Frisk) Oh *hiccup* look who decided to show up.(Orb) Frisk you're drunk what the hell! (Frisk) Well my life is going to go to hell on Monday so I figure I'd lighten the blow with some drinks. And speaking of lighting the blow *I kiss him and grab his crotch area*(Orb) *I push Frisk away* Frisk what the hell!(Frisk) Oh come on I know you want it and I have a little crush on you *I kiss him again*.(Orb) *I push her away again* Dam it stop doing that!(Frisk) I know you want me Orb.(Orb) DAM IT YOUR DRUNK! Look just... shit...what am I going to do. We'll just..you need to sleep this off. We'll go the ruins and sleep there.(Frisk) Right, it will be more private there.(Orb) *sigh* I'll leave a note.

 **In the ruins**

(Orb) Okay tell me one more time what you aren't going to do.(Frisk) I won't kiss you, grab you, sleep with you or enter your room when you're sleeping.(Orb) Good, now try to get some sleep and hopefully mom won't find out. *I can't believe what she said. That say a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.*

 **The next morning**

(Frisk) aaaaaaaa my head.(Orb) *I walk into Frisk's room* Morning sunshine.(Frisk) I don't remember what happened after the first drink.(Orb) Yea, no experience with drinking with grade A vocia don't mix well. Plus you may or may or may have not done and said some stuff.(Frisk) Oh god what did I say.(Orb) Well I would tell you… but its not important.(Frisk) What did I say.(Orb) Nothing dumber than the genocide runs.(Frisk) What did I say!(Orb) Let's just said you have a little crush on me.(Frisk) W-what *I blush*.(Orb) Yea oh and you also tried to sleep with me.(Frisk) What really, oh god.(Orb) This might be a lot to take in especially with a hangover. I'll make some coffee.(Frisk) Yea good idea.(Orb) *I go into the kitchen to make the coffee and we drink it and after a bit we start to talk*. So do you like me?(Frisk) I don't know. I mean we've been together since I fell in the underground.(Orb) You know about that. Hmmm but I thought you loved Asriel.(Frisk) I do but I-I just don't know. I can't understand these feelings.(Orb) Its okay its not your fault.(Frisk) Thanks *I hug him* and don't tell anyone.(Orb) No problem...no problem


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I need to tell you guys something, The way I was uploading the chapters was making the site to chop out whole words and sentences. I have hopefully fixed it now.**

(Toriel) My children where were you.(Orb) *I look at Frisk and I see her blush* Um something came up and we had to take care of it.(Toriel) Okay my children, but next time can you tell me when you're going leaving.(Frisk) Yea, okay. Sorry mom.

 **** **A few hours later**

(Chara) Hey you okay.(Orb) *I've been in our room and laying on the bed for a few hours* Yea I'm good.(Chara) What's wrong.(Orb) *I look to make sure no one else is listening* If I tell you, you can't tell anyone especially Asriel and Frisk.(Chara) What happened.(Orb) Frisk became drunk last night and she came onto me.(Chara) WHAT!(Orb) Um…. yea.(Chara) Is that why you two were gone last night.(Orb) Yes.(Chara) Did you guys sleep together.(Orb) N-no, I just brought her to the ruins so mom wouldn't find out and I want so Frisk wouldn't do anything that would get her killed. And besides I would never cheat on you. And its just… Frisk is like a sister to me. I've been protecting her since she fell in the underground. It's just weird that she did that and she's with Asriel. Sorry I'm going on, I just needed someone to talk to. *Knock Knock* (Frisk) Hey Chara can I talk to you, its about Orb.(Orb) *I teleport out of our room as Frisk came in*.(Chara) Hey Frisk whats up? (Frisk) I need to tell you something.(Chara) What is it?(Frisk) You can't tell Orb or Asriel. *I take a deep breath* I got drunk last night and I….. may have done something really stupid.(Chara) What did you do?(Frisk) I-I tried to sleep with Orb.(Chara) It's okay.(Frisk) Really, thanks. It's just I… god I really screwed it up with him and oh god Asriel. And not to mention school on monday.(Chara) Look everything is going to be fine.(Frisk) You think.(Chara) Yea I really do, wait what happened at school?(Frisk) Right you weren't there, um… *I take out the note* here, I don't even know why I keeped it. *I give the note to Chara*.(Chara) Holy crap. I just thought he was a hot head. He really cares about you.(Frisk) Yea I guess he does.(Orb) *I open the door and walk in* Hey *I look a Chara and Frisk* we need to talk about this and what the hell are we going to tell Asriel.(Asriel) *sigh* I don't blame you. I wouldn't know what to tell me either.(Frisk) A-Asriel.(Chara) How much did you hear.(Asriel) I over heard both conversations.(Orb) So you know what happened last night.(Asriel) Yea. (Frisk) I'm sorry *I start to cry*.(Asriel) *I comfort frisk*.(Frisk) I guess I'm the crybaby now *I can't stop crying*.(Asriel) Frisk its okay. You couldn't do anything that would me stop loving you.(Frisk) I'm sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm going to write in a new way because I've gotten some complaints so tell me to write this way or the old way. With that time to read**

 **Later that night**

 **Orb p.o.v**

I sigh, "Frisk, buddy you awake. "Sans" Frisk says. "Nope not this time". "Where are we" Frisk asks. I look around at the black empty space. "The void". "Why are we here" Frisk asks. "We need to talk". "If its about yesterday we're over it" She said. "No" My voice gets serious. "I need to leave". "What, why" she asked. "Follow me" I start to walk and Frisk follows me. "Look out there, all of those time lines" I see hundreds of time lines in all directions. "All of these, they are not self sustaining, they require a person to stabilise them". "So who was doing it before" Frisk asks. I look down and grit my teeth. "Gaster was, but he was going to let the timelines collapse in on each other, he was going to let all of us, you, me, Asriel,Chara, everyone. He was going to let us die. So I killed him not only for that but for revenge too." "I see" Frisk seems to understand. "So you see why I need to leave". "What will happen to us" Frisk asked. I sigh. "Now the hard part". "What" Frisk asks. "I need to ensure nothing of me is left in our timeline so I need to erase everyone's memory". "What" Frisk exclaimed. " Only yours and sans's memory will be uneffected. And that means that both Asriel's and Chara's memory will be gone". All I see Frisk do is look down. "I'm sorry but its the only way". Frisk noods. I look around. "Look Chara will be fine and out of your mind. Well its time to LOAD". "Yea okay" Frisk says. "But before I do, remember something". "What is it" Frisk asks. "Be good to Asriel, he's a lucky guy to have you". Frisk hugs me and I LOAD.

 **Frisk p.o.v**

"Frisk, Frisk can you hear me" I hear a voice, it's Asriel's. I get up "What happened". I see Alphys working on a smoking machine. "The machine blew up, lucky no one got hurt" Asriel said. "O-okay, don't worry it will be fine." "What about Chara" Asriel asked. " I have a feeling that shes fine." I get up and I get a text from an unsupported number, it read "Hey its me, I know you're wondering if you'll ever see me again. I'm looking as hard as I can to find a suitable replacement for me. Oh and I altered the timeline so Sans and mom are still married and Chara should be waiting outside and shes saved already but watch out for Undyne. And remember no one but you and sans will remember me. And if you're ever in trouble I'll be there in a flash. So remember its 6 months earlier, see you soon". "Who was that." Asriel asked. "Um its a friend. Anyway we should get going". We walk out and I see Asriel freeze up with everyone else. "Whats wrong". I see Chara standing there. "What the hell are you doing here". Asriel starts to look angry and takes out one of his chos sabers. I hear sans say "Kid put it back or do you want to have a bad time". He steps in front of Chara to stop Asriel. "Sans what are you doing she needs to die" Asriel said. "Look I've passed my judgment and shes passed" sans said. "Are you kidding me, she killed us over and over with no remorse." Asriel exclaimed. "What did you do as that flower" sans reasoned. That seemed to stop him. "Now in another timeline shes fine" sans explained. "I'm okay guys, I don't want to hurt anyone." Chara said. "My child" I see mom start to cry. "I've missed you " Toriel runs up to Chara and hugs her. "I've missed you too mom" Chara said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so I'm going to write in the way I did last chapter because its easier. So with that time to read**

 **Later that night**

Frisk P.O.V

Me and Asriel both lay in our beds. "Hey Frisk can I talk to you" Asriel turns and looks at me. 'Sure what's up Azzy". "What Sans said earlier, when I found Chara and he said what I did and what Chara did was no different." I see Asriel start to cry. "But that wasn't you, you were soulless. It wasn't your fault." "Yes it is, if I didn't listen to Chara then none of this would have happened" Asriel can't stop crying. "Its no ones fault. Not your's and not Chara's" I get into his bed to comfort him. "Everything will be okay. No one's going to die anymore".

Asriel P.O.V

 **In Asriel's dream**

I'm a pitch black room. I walk around and hear a voice. "Come on where is it. It needs to be here". The voice seems familiar but I don't know where I know it. I walk towards the voice. "Hello". I see a figure standing there. "Howdy I'm Asr-" My soul turns blue and I'm thrown against a wall. "Who are you and how did you get here" The figure walks towards me. "What the! Asriel?" Thats the last thing I hear before I'm in my bed with Frisk. "What was that?" My back hurts for some reason. Its 4:30 in the morning. I get out of bed carefully so I don't wake up Frisk and go in the kitchen. I make a cup of golden flower tea and sit in the living room. I turn on the TV and put on The Walking Dead. "Sup kid." I turn to see Sans on the loveseat. "Why you up so early?" Sans gets up and gets on the couch I'm on. "I had a weird dream, this figure turned me blue and threw me against the wall. When they looked at me they knew my name and then I woke up." I see Sans nod. "Do you know where you were" Sans asked. "Um… I was in a pitch black area, why". I look over to see Frisk. "Hey Frisk". "Morning Azzy". I look at Sans and see that he's gone. "Why are you up so early". Frisk shrugs. :Can't sleep, what are you watching. Frisk asked. "Some Walking Dead." I look at the TV and see the credits rolling. "Oh well I was". "So want to watch so SAO." Frisk asked. "Sure" I turn on SAO and me and Frisk watch it for a couple of hours. "Hey Azzy want a surprise." Frisk asked. "What kinda surp-" Frisk kisses me. I blush. "That really was a surprise, but do you know what's a better surprise?" "What" Frisk asks. I pull in Frisk for a kiss. The kiss seems to go on forever. It feels like nothing can ruin this moment. "Get a room you two" I hear Chara say. "C-Chara, hey" Frisk says. "Really". I'm a little mad. Chara shrugs her shoulders. "Sup kiddos" Sans walks in the room. "You, I need to talk to you".

Chara P.O.V

Me and Sans go in the other room. "What the hell is wrong with you" I nearly scream at him. "Whoa, what I do" Sans asked. "When Asriel was going to kill me, you stopped him. Why?" "I made a promise to a friend." Sans said. "You're not good at promises remember." "Yea I know, but you're going to be happy when you meet the person that I made the promise to." Sans says. "Who'd you make the promise to" now he has me interested. "An old friend of yours". Sans said. "What, I don't understand." I'm really confused. "heh don't worry about it kid, you'll meet him soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys welcome to chapter 21. Guys we hit 2,000 views on the story! This is awesome guys. I never thought that my story would get this popular. Thanks a lot guys. And with that time to read. Warning graphic scenes will be in this chapter.

A few hours later

Frisk P.O.V

I walk into the living room to find Asriel sleeping on the couch. "Should I or shouldn't….. Should." I stand back from the couch. I jump on top of Asriel and I see him wake up and he almost headbutts me. "FRISK! WHAT THE HECK"Asriel screams at the top of his lungs. I just smile. "I wanted to wake you up." Couldn't you find a better way to wake me up?." He says. I shrug my shoulders" Fine" I hear him mumble "I was going to ask you later but since you woke me up. Want to go on that date from earlier?" He asks. "Is that any way to ask a girl on a date?" "Was that any way to wake up a prince?" He argues. "Hmm.. well played". He gives me a little smirk. "So is that a no?" I give him a little kiss on the cheek. "It's a yes." I look up to see Chara mocking us making kissing faces at us and doing other things. I really want to tell her but that's for another day. "Watch the house, we're going to be gone for a few hours. And DON'T follow us."

At grillbys

"So Azzy." "Yeah Frisk, what's up." He asks. "Do you think that humans and monsters are compatible with each other" He gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?" "I mean are they compatible to mate?" The moment I get out the last word he immediately turns a bright red and he looks down at his food. "W-why do y-you ask." I'm able to tell he's really surprised with me bring up this subject. "No reason, so can they?" I see that he's thinking. "Um.. yeah I think so." He says. I give him an innocent smile. "Frisk what are you thinking about?" He asks. "Nothing, let's finish our food" When I look in the corner of my eye I see a shadowy figure. It's to tall to be Sans or Papyrus, so who was it? "Frisk, you okay?" I hear Asriel say. "Um yeah I'm okay, I'm just a little tired. Let's go home."

Asriel P.O.V

In Asriel's dreams

I'm in another dark room. I walk forward and see something. I run towards it only to find Flowey. "Well well, what do we have here." Flowey says. "F-flowey I-I thought you were g-gone." "Oh please. I was never gone. So, you and Frisk. You know I did always like how Frisk soul looked." Flowey says. "Stay away from her you son of a bitch!" Flowey just smirks. "Is that a threat? Oh please, we both know that your powers are unstable and using them could destroy the timeline, along with Frisk." Flowey puts on his evil face. "I'll stop you some how. I won't let you hurt anyone ever again." "Really, is that so. You have no idea what power I have." It starts to laugh. I start to get really mad. "You have no power." Flowey laughs harder. "Really, you know what. I'm bored, let's play a game. It's called How fast can I make Asriel snap." All Flowey does is smile. "The rules are simple. Don't break." Suddenly Frisk appears in front me. Vines are wrapped around her and she's lifted in the air. Thorns appear in the thorns and stab in Frisk making her bleed all over. "NO, STOP YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I summon chaos blaster. "Is that supposed to scare me? Remember you can't use your powers unless you want to kill everyone again." I look down and put away the blaster. Flowey looks up at Frisk. "Hmmm looks like she's dead. Let's fix that." Flowey loads a file and Frisk is lifted in the air again. Over and over Frisk bleeds to death. Stabbed over and over by the thorns. I can't do anything, I 'm helpless to do something. "Stop…. stop please stop." All Flowey does is laugh. "Over and over, you'll watch your love die." It laughs even harder. Suddenly Flowey is lifted in the air. "You know I REALLY hate people that hurt my family. Especially if it's little weeds like you." Flowey is surrounded by a purple aura. "Now if you come back I'll personally make sure you burn in hell." Flowey is thrown in the darkness. "Sorry about that Asriel." A figure appears from the darkness. I can see its a human. He's tall with long black hair. He has jeans and a black hoodie on. "Don't you know how to greet an old friend? Stop crying and shake my hand." I wipe the tears away. I walk to him and shake his hand. "T-thank you." He takes off his hood. "No problem, to be honest I hate that flower. But what he said is true. He is very powerful and your power can destroy the our timeline also he can take over your body at anytime. I'll help you control it but for now I can't and when ever you feel Flowey taking over try to stop him somehow. And just don't use your powers for now." He says. "Okay, but who are you?" He just smiles. "You'll know soon." He pulls back a sleeve to reveal a watch. "I need to go." He starts to walk away but turns around. "Oh and in a few months there will be a festival. Don't leave Frisk's side or she'll have a very bad time." He disappears and I'm in my room again. "How was a human able to do that?" I look at my clock 6:30. I look at Frisk's bed to find its empty. I hop out of my bed and run to find Frisk. "FRISK! FRISK WHERE ARE YOU!" I find her in the living room. "Frisk, thank god." I hug her. "I was so scared" I feel like I'm going to cry. "Asriel what's wrong?" Frisk asks. "He's back, h-he's back and he can take over at anytime." Frisk gives me a worried look. "Who's back?" "F-flowey, and he can take over at anytime. I-I meet this one person but he told me that he can't help now." I start to panic. "Whoa slow down. Who did you meet." Frisk asks. "T-this human but he used powers and I don't know what to do." I hear a voice from the other room. "WHAT!" Chara runs in the room. "Did he have black hair and purple eyes?" She asks. He had black hair and I think had purple eyes maybe. I didn't get a good look." Chara slams her palm against her forehead. "Oh man, this is not good." Chara starts to freak out. "Chara what's wrong." Frisk asks. "This guy he, he. Oh god" Chara is freaking out hard. "Chara calm down , tell us what he did." She starts so calm down. "Okay but its a long story"

Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to get out. My life's been crazy. I got grounded and I have finals this week so yea I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. So with that, later guys.


	22. Chapter 22

No authors note today

Chara P.O.V

"Okay here's the story from the start. Before I meet Az I remember I was in the underground once before. I was in a room with this person. He was a scientist and told me these things. He made me believe that everyone was evil and would do anything to kill each other to prove their power. That they would even try to befriend me just to catch me off guard and kill me. He told me that I should kill them before they kill me. That's when they guy you saw came. He broke down the door and went after the scientist. They both fought and got to the end of the core. Eventually the scientist was thrown in the core. When he found me I ran. I ran in fear that he would kill me and I reached the barrier with no one in the way of us. We both got through to the surface with our souls. I ran into a village with him chasing me. That's when people saw us and nearly killed the person that chased me and I saw him. He was dodging attacks left and right but it was to much for him and he teleported away. When the humans got near me I ran again. I ran to and hid up there for a few days. That's when I came up with the plan to kill everyone. But the plan after a years when Frisk fell on my body I entered her mind and I killed everyone. After Frisk gave me her soul I was going to kill all of the humans next but I was teleported to a dark room. That's when I saw him again. He asked me why I did it, why I killed everyone. I attacked him without hesitation. But he stopped me and suspended me in the air. He told me that if I make one more move he would kill me in an instant. Of course I attacked again knowing that even if I died I would come back to life. But when he killed me I didn't see the game over like normal. I was in Frisk's mind. And when I tried to take over, I couldn't. And after Frisk got to the surface, I was in the dark room again. He asked me if I learned anything from Frisk. I attacked him and I got a hit. But he attacked and I died again. Every time he asked me if I learned anything and he told me to stop killing. His attacks weren't in a fixed way. Sans knew about the resets and loads but his attacks were in the same exact way every time. Time after time he killed me and I could never tell what he was going to do next. Except one time. I was dodging all of his attacks and landing hits. And finally I beat him. Now I had a fair chance because I knew all of his attacks. I killed him hundreds of times and he killed me hundreds of times. Finally 5 years ago on the last run he told me that I wasn't the friend he once had and if I had any moral I would meet him one last time for a final battle."

Frisk P.O.V

"That was a lot Chara" It's a little hard to believe that they became a couple. "Chara don't worry, I don't think he's going to hurt you. Look both of you are really stressed out right now so let's do something to get our minds off Flowey and the guy. What do you guys want to do."

A few hours later

"Thanks Frisk, that was a good movie. We both needed something to do" Asriel hugs me . "Yeah, thanks Frisk" Chara thanks me. We start to walk home when we're stopped by a group of guys. "Look at this, the girl who freed the monsters. Thanks to you, they're everywhere." One of the boys walks to the front and cracks his knuckles. "You know I don't like people who want to hurt my friends." Chara takes out a knife. "Ha. Is that supposed to scare me" Chara was about to slash the guy but Asriel holds her back. "Leave now." Asriel warns them. "I don't think so." Suddenly Sans is in front of us. "I don't think you understood my friend here." Sans summons a gaster blaster. "Leave now." The group runs from us. "Thanks Sans." "No problem kiddos. It's getting pretty late, let's head home." Sans teloportes us home.


	23. Chapter 23

In the core

I can't believe him. My notes were what I needed to complete this experiment. He could never understand my true end goal. He is a fool who's power will be the end of him. His void encence is not even at a sustainable level. I will make sure that he will stop his foolishness and realize that the reason he was created.

A few months later

Frisk P.O.V

"Hey Azzy, guess what we're going to do this weekend." I give him a flyer for the festival for the anniversary of the freeing of the monsters. "Well judging by this, a fun few days with my girlfriend." He kisses me. "So it starts today in about an hour, so let's get ready."

One hour later

"We're here my children." All 5 of us get out of the car. "Okay children meet back up with us at 9:30." I look at the stage and see that the mayor is about to begin the festival. "May I have everyone's attention please. Another year has passed since the monsters have been freed and we celebrate this by having this festival. Now there is only one major rule. We all remember what happened with frogget and snowcap last year so that is why all and any magic is forbidden on fair grounds. But that shouldn't keep from everyone having fun. So with that. Let the festival start."

Asriel P.O.V

Frisk pulls me to a shop that sells heart necklaces. "Look they have the same one that Chara has." She looks at a blue one and buys it. "Who's that for?" She puts it in her bag. "It's for a friend." We go on most of the rides and play a bunch of games. "Hey, Azzy I need to go do something for a minute. I'll be right back." Frisk walks away. A few minutes pass and I start to get worried. Then I remember what the guy I meet said "Oh and in a few months there will be a festival. Don't leave Frisk's side or she'll have a very bad time." I run after Frisk and see her with a group of guys. I see her get punched and get beat up by the entire group. I run to her and get punched in the stomach. I gron in pain. "It's you again, this time you're skeleton friend isn't here to save you." I try to get up and start to create a fireball in my hand when I hear Frisk. "No don't use magic, I'll be okay." Her voice get replaced with a soft cry of pain. Suddenly a black shadow appears in front of me. "Listen to her. Remember your powers will destroy the timeline if you use them."He takes off his hood to reveal a skull with a purple aura surrounding him. "Now as for you 5. I'm getting really tired of you messing with my family.I would suggest that you leave and never bother my family again." He turns their souls blue a throws them in the air and runs over to Frisk. "Asriel tell Toriel to meet us at the hospital." He teleportes away with Frisk. "MOM!" I run to find mom and try to explain what happened. "Oh dear go find your sister and meet us in the car. I go and find Chara talking to her friends. "Chara, Frisk is in the hospital and we need to go now!"

Orb P.O.V

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I rush inside the emergency ward. "HELP, SHES HURT REALLY BADLY!" Some doctors take her and one stays to question me. "How did this happen?" I look over where they took Frisk. "These guys, they beat her and I stopped them." The doctor writes what I said down. "Okay and how are you related to her." "I'm a friend." The doctor writes that down. "She will be in room 21 E."

2 hours later

Asriel P.O.V

"Hello, we would like to visit Frisk Dreemerr." The person types on the computer and tells us she is in room 21 E. We head to the room and see a doctor come out of her room. "Oh hello you must be her family. Your daughter was lucky that boy came when he did. Anyway, Frisk had internal bleeding and has 3 broken ribs. She will be asleep for at least 3 days." I look inside of the room to see that guy sitting by Frisk's sleeping body. "Okay, thank you doctor." We all walk in the room and hear something the guy said. Dam it, dam it, dam it! Why did this need to happen. There had to be a better way." He hears us open the door and looks at us. "Hey." That's all he says before going back to looking at Frisk. "Um I mean to be rude but who are you exactly?" I hear mom say. "I'm a friend of hers." He walks up to Chara and hugs her. "Oh god Chara, it's been so long. And don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'll explain more when Frisk wakes up." He goes back to sit by Frisk. We go and sit on some chairs and all go by Frisk. After a few minutes of silence mom suddenly says "What if I use healing magic?" But its immediately shot down. "Won't work, healing magic only heals physical injuries and won't wake her up. Trust me I've tried." After a few hours of sitting and talking about when Frisk wakes up the only two who hardly spoken was me and the guy. Finally mom said that it was time to go home but I wasn't ready to leave her. "Mom I can go, I need to stay with her." After a long argument mom decided to let me stay. I just couldn't leave at least not yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Asriel P.O.V

It's been 2 days since the accident. Today hopefully she'll wake up. I haven't left the room at all and the guy has only left to get food for the two of us. He always brings a third plate for Frisk if she wakes up. I got a text from mom that everyone would be at the hospital today and wait for Frisk to wake up. "Hey um my mom is bringing some people here. You don't need to go but I thought I should let you know." That was the first thing I said for nearly 2 days. All he does to respond is nod. A few hours later I hear a knock. "My child we're here." Mom walks in the door along with Sans, Chara, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton, and even dad. "My child where is that boy." I look over the where he was sitting when I hear a familiar voice. "Where's who?"

Frisk P.O.V

"FRISK!" Everyone rushes to me. "My child are you alright?" I look and see that everyone's here. "Yeah I'm okay mom, who were you talking about?" I try to get out of bed but fall back on it. "Whoa kiddo, you should wait a while before you get back u-." Sans stops talking and everyone has a strange look on their faces and I hear from behind me. "Don't you know how to greet an old friend. Turn around and shake my hand." I turn around and see a black figure and I instinctively stick out my hand and shake his. "Hey Frisk, looks like you're doing better." Immediately as I realize who it was I jump out of the bed and tackle him on to the other bed. "Whoa! Heh you must have really missed me." He said. "I really did. God I've missed you." When I stop hugging him I look at everyone to see that there staring at us and Asgore was the first one to speak. "So Frisk is this your boyfriend?." I see that Orb and Asriel have a suprised look on their face and all three of us start to blush hard. "N-no no no I'm not, I'm just a friend. Asriel is her boyfrie-." I smack his head to make him stop talking but he already said to much. "I knew it! I thought you two punks would end up together!" "S-so d-did I-I, you t-two were m-my f-favo-rite s-ship." Undyne and Alphys both said. I look at Orb and say "it's the first time I've seen you since in 6 months and you say that." He just smirks. "At least I didn't tell them when you and Asriel… well you know. heh so anyway I think that we head home and I'll explain everything.

A few hours later at home

"And that about covers everything about what happened. Oh and another thing. I think I should give the original memories back to you guys." Orb closes his eyes and raises his hand. "Alright it should be back."

Orb P.O.V

Chara walks up to me. "Thanks for saving Frisk." I hug her. "No problem, and I found a person who was suitable for the timelines so I'm back for good this time." Chara smiles and kisses me. And everyone stares. "What? You've never seen a half human half monster skeleton kiss a former genocidal demon who took over the soul of the human that freed the monsters." Chara whispers to me. "Maybe we should finish this later tonight." I immediately feel hot under my hoodie. "Um y-yeah later tonight."

Later that night

I walk into mine and Chara's room and fall on the bed. "Man it's been so long since I've been in this bed" I hear the door quietly shut. "Maybe we should make it a night to remember then." Chara stands by the door and walks over to the bed. "What did you have in mind?" I give her a little grin. "There are a few options. Watch some anime, stay in here, or play some videogames." I pretend that I'm thinking. "I'll choose the second one." Chara lays me down on the bed and gets on top of me. "Good answer."

Warning Lemon ahead

Chara P.O.V

I begin to kiss him. With every passing minute things get more and more heated. He starts to go down to my neck and I let out a small moan. I want more. His hand starts to move up my shirt and cups one of my breasts. "mmmmmm." My breathing starts to stagger. "Um h-hey maybe w-we can g-go a bit faster?" He responds by smiling. He starts to take off his clothes and I take off mine and we throw them on the floor. He stares at me. "God I've missed you." I give him a seductive look. "Then prove it." He slowly starts to put his dick into me. I let out a moan a little louder than I wanted. He starts to thrust in and out of me. "F-faster." He doubles his speed and my moaning get louder. "Aaaaahhhh, I-I'm close." He begins to triple his speed and starts to make small moans himself. "Chara I'm about to aahh." I feel him cum inside me. He takes his dick out and we're both painting. "That, that was fun." He says. "Yeah, it was." I kiss him. "Let's clean this up tomorrow." I nod in agreement. "I love you Chara." I kiss him. "I love you too."

In the core

P.O.V

I look through my notes. "He will pay for this. I will finish my experiment. And he will come back with me whether he wants to or not. There is no point in this timeline. I will erase it and find a new one where my tests can not be interfered with.


	25. Chapter 26

Orb P.O.V

I'm in a dark room. "The void." I look down to see that I have my clothes from earlier. "At least the hole handed bastard has some decency." I walk. It seems like forever until I see him. "Hello Orbiton." His smile and greeting, they were fake. "Why, why did you bring me here?" My eyes were pure black. He looks at me with a straight face. "Do you know the reason that you were created." He asked me. I always knew that Chara never had to do anything with it, he just told me that to get me to stop asking. "Sit we have much to talk about." Suddenly were in mom's home in the ruins. He motions me to the table. Normally I would have killed him again but he has answers that I need. I sit down at the table. "What do you want Gaster." My eyes turn back to normal. "You need to understand why I did what I did." He says. "Fine. Explain. Explain why you made our lives hell and why you created a genocidal demon hell bent on destroying all of humanity and killing all monsters." I can't think of a reason that would make me any less angry with him. "As you know the humans sealed us away in the underground. King Asgore asked me to create a being that can travel through the barrier. I was told that they needed to be powerful enough to kill 7 humans. I created three beings to test. Two failed. Sans and Papyrus both did not fuse with the human soul that I was provided. But you were able to. And then I was able to replace your normal monster soul with a boss monster soul. With your human soul and boss monster soul you have an unimaginable amount of power. You haven't even begin to reach your true power." He looks down. "But when I was going to test your power with Chara but that's when you." He says. He clears his throat. "Anyway so I have a question for you. You tried to save those children. You gave them your human abilities. Why, you wasted your abilities on simple child humans. I need a reason why you did that." I tried to forget them. They died because I couldn't help them. "I did it because of Chara. I needed help to stop her. That's why." He nods. "I see. But I have something to tell you. As you know there are many different timelines with different versions of people. You also know that you and I are the only beings that have no other versions of ourselves. Now we both have seen the outcome of this timeline. Why are you so persistent on not resetting it." He asks. "What you saw was the future. The future is never set. It's never already determined. People can change their future and we can all finally have a happy ending. That's why I'm never quitting this timeline." He looks at me. "Yes I suppose but it would be easier to reset. And I can finally finish my work and achieve my true purpose." This guy has to be crazy. "I know the next time we meeting will not be like this. But you know there is only one way to destroy me." We're back in the void. "Oh and another thing I should tell you. The prince, he has unstable power and his mind is easy to manipulate. You should help him control his power before Flowey has a chance to use his unstable powers." He teleportes away. He's right. I teleport to my room to find no one in here. I walk in the kitchen to find Chara and mom eating breakfast. "Good morning my child." I hear mom say. "Morning mom. I need to talk to Asriel." "He's in the living room but we need to talk about something first." I see Chara give me a worried look but I don't know why. "Sure, what's up." My mind is somewhere else. He's going to reset everything. "Last night I was walking past your room and I heard moaning but I thought it was my imagination. And when I went in your room to wake you two up and I saw clothes thrown on the floor and it smelled horrible in there. Care to explain." The memories come flooding back. I was so focused on Gaster that I completely forgot about last night. "Oh crap." "Oh crap is right." Mom responses. "Look mom I would love to get into this subject but right now I have some bigger problems. It's a matter of losing everything and forgetting everyone." I walk out of the room before mom or Chara have a chance to respond. I go into the living room to find Frisk and Asriel watching SAO.

Asriel P.O.V

"Hey Asriel we need to talk." I look away from the TV and see Orb behind the couch. "A few months ago I said that I would help you control your magic. Seeing that Flowey is able to control you at any time I think we should train now." I look at Frisk for an answer and she nods. "Sure lets start." We walk outside into the front yard. "Okay so this is how we're going to train you to use your powers." He holds up a small cube. "What is that thing?" Frisk asks. "This prevents Asriel from destroying the timeline." He sets it down and it expands to the size of judgment hall. "Now I have a question for you. Do you want to use magic or weapon magic. You could do both like your dad but it would take longer." I think about it for a minute. "I'll do both. I liked using my swords." He smiles. "Good. Now I get a chance to use this." He pulls out a white sword from somewhere. "Woah! Where did you get that?" Frisk asks. "In the void I was training my weapon and it sharpened so I decided turn it into a sword. Also I got into SAO before I went into the void so I turned it into Kirito's sword but it's made of bone. Anyway we should get started." He raises his sword before putting it back down. "Frisk you might want to get out of this area or you might get erased." He leads Frisk out of the "room" and gets back where he was. "Now we should spar to see where your skill is at." He raises his sword as I get out my chaos sabers. "On 3. 1.2.3!" He rushes me and swings. I barely block his attack. I run at him and swing both swords in an x shape. He doesn't move but swings his sword and blocks my attack with ease. He jumps back and runs to my right. I get ready for his attack but he moves around me and slides to my left and swings at me. I brace for the hit but it never comes. "Not bad but you need a lot of work." He steps back and puts his sword back wherever it was. "Maybe I'll call Dyne and we can both help you. But for now I'll hold off on magic training and focus on your sword skills." He summons a training dummy. "Here, show me an attack." I ready my swords and charge at the dummy and do a side swipe. "You left your right side open and the attack could have been dogged easily. Watch this." He readys his sword and runs towards the dummy and slices it in the middle. "See, if my opponent attacks me I can tilt my sword and block their attack and if they dodge the attack I can spin and do a stabbing move. Try doing that." We continue training until night begins to fall. "Good job for today. It's going to take a lot of time for you to master your sword let alone your magic. It's going to take time, time we don't have. We're going to have to pull a few all nighters if we want to be ready for him." I look at him strangely. "What do you mean? Ready for who?" He looks down at the ground. "We got Gaster back. And not to mention Flowey. I need to tell you something Asriel. Flowey has become a new being. He was able to use your magic and create himself into our world. So not only do we have a psychopath wanting to kill everyone, especially our family. We also have a mad genius hell bent on resetting the timeline." He looks at me as if it's what we do every day. "Holy shit." I don't care who heard me. this was bad, really bad. I force myself to say. "Let's get back to training."


	26. Chapter 27

Asriel P.O.V

"Hold on explain it one more time." Frisk asks. "Okay, so Gaster is back. He wants to reset the timeline. And the only way to kill him is with every human ability patience, justice, determination, and so on. Also Flowey is back in the picture. Somehow he was able to take over Asriel for a short time and went into the void. Then Flowey used his magic and was able to create an exact copy of the god of hyper death and transfer his "code" into the god of hyper death." Orb explains to everyone. "Okay and what's code." Chara asks. "Hold on." He runs into the other room and pulls out one of mom's dry eraser boards. "Okay, so code is sorta like what makes up everything." He draws a head that resembles mine and numbers 1,2,3, and 4. "Imagine that this Asriel's code. Each number represents something. For example 1 represents memories or 4 represents feelings."He draws a flower with the numbers 5,6,7, and 8. So when Asriel turned into Flowey then most likely his code turn into 1,2,3, and 8. Anyway, with that can we get back to training." Orb asks. "Yes, only of you two promise to stay safe." Mom says. "Sure mom, we'll be safe." I erasure mom.

 **One week of training later**

Orb P.O.V

"Okay, items check. Weapons check. We're set. Let's go." We teleport to the void. "Tell me again why we're going after Gaster first." Asriel asks. "Because Gaster is a bigger threat that Flowey." We walk for what seems like forever until we reach Gaster's lab. "Heh, who would have thought that the hole handed bastard would set up in the void. So how do you want to play this." I ask him. "Maybe teleport in and take him by surprise." He suggests. "And what would that accomplish." A voice behind me asks. We both turn around to find Gaster standing there. We both get out our swords. "Now now I don't think we need to fight now." I look at him like he's crazy. It not like he isn't, he's insane. "Why not." Gaster just smiles at us. "In a few minutes the files will be completed and then the timeline will get corrupted and reset." This guy really knows how to piss me off. "No problem, we'll stop you in time." All Gaster does is laugh. "You two really are idiots." I hear from nowhere. "I warned you Orbiton. You should have helped me reset the timeline then none of this would have happened. But then again nothing you have done would have happened. Anyway, get rid of these pests for me." Gaster disappears and is replaced by the god of hyper death. "You're working with Gaster?" I shakes my head "Doesn't matter. Well kill you then Gaster." Flowey just laughs. "Ha. Idiots." A fight starts. Hopes and Dreams begins to play. I immediately select the fight option. I run at Flowey and swing my sword. I see the health bar barely go down. "Dam it, Az your turn." He nods and attacks Flowey. His hp only goes down a little. "It's time to kick it up. It's already been 5 minutes." Flowey's turn. He summons a hail of lightning. We dogge it easily. I summon an army of Gaster blasters and fire them at Flowey. His health goes down a quarter. "Dam it, we don't have time for this. I need to stop Gaster. Can you hold him off?" He nods. "Yeah I got this." He says. I run into the lab and find Gaster. "Stop Gaster!" He turns around and faces me. "To late." He responds. "NO DAM IT! NOT YET!" I run at him with my sword. Before I hit him I see a bright flash.


	27. Chapter 28

Orb P.O.V

The bright light fades. I wake up in a patch of flowers. "What the?" I notice my voice is higher. I look over to find Frisk passed out. "Frisk!" I run over to her. She looks younger. Suddenly I realise what happened. "No, no, no, no, no, no dam it Frisk wake up." I beg. I see Frisk's eyes open. "Frisk Frisk oh god." She gets up. "Orb? What happened?" I look at the flowers. "That bastard! I'LL KILL HIM!" I punch the wall. "Orb what happened?" Frisk asked me. "Look around. We're in the ruins except it's before the barrier was broken!" Frisk looks at me like I'm crazy. "W-what how. I thought you beat him in time." Frisk says. "He reset before I could get to him. I just! Gggaa!" I scream. "Look it will okay, screaming about it won't help us. You should change into your human form because if mom sees me with you she might think you're attacking me." Frisk says. I change into my human form and we walk to where Flowey is supposed to be. "Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. You're new to the underground aren't you" He looks down. "Look can we cut the crap. What the hell happened? Why am I Flowey again?" The flower asks. "Gaster reset the timeline before I could stop him." That damned bastard's going to pay. Flowey looks at me with pure hatred. "You really are an idiot! Die!" Pellets surround me and hit me. "Gggaa! Son of a bitch that hurt!" Small gashes are left from the attack. Another round of pellets surround me. I try to stop them with my magic but its to weak. The pellets are about to hit me but a fireball appears and hits Flowey. "What a terrible creature torturing poor innocent youths." Mom comes through the door. "Do not be afraid my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you two through the catacombs." I feel that the gashes are gone. "Thanks for saving him." Frisk thanked her. "Come. This way." We follow her to the next room. We see a bunch of leaves scattered around and a staircase leading to another door. "Frisk isn't there supposed to be a save point over there?" I point the the center of the staircase. "I don't think so. Let's go"

A few rooms and puzzles later.

"Do you smell that? Suprise! Its a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you two to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on the snail pie for tonight." Mom says. I think snail pie is part of the reason Frisk left mom in the first place. "Here I have another surprise for you two." We follow her into the hallway. "This is it. I know it is not your own, but soon I will have a room for your little boyfriend as well." I immediately feel red in the face. Mom smiles but then sniffs the air. "Is something burning? Um… make yourselves at home! She runs off to the kitchen. We both enter our "room". "Hey, Frisk." I say turning on the lamp. "Yes." She responds. "Have you noticed that all of the save points are gone?" I ask her. "Yeah I've noticed that too." She says. "Frisk if what I think is true, then if we die once its going to game over for good." I walk over to Frisk and hug her. "But I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Sorry theses chapters are so short but I'm going to get the next one out hopefully soon and also school is going to end on the 2nd so I will have more time to work on this. So with that later guys.


	28. Chapter 29

Frisk P.O.V

"I promise" He says. "Thanks" I give him a quick kiss on his cheek. He hugs tighter and then let's go. "We should sleep for the trip to snowdin tomorrow." He says. "Okay" I get into the bed and he starts to get on the floor. "What are you doing" I ask him. "You're on the bed and it's a little to small for both of us" He says nervously. "I don't mind snuggling up with you." I say. "Okay." He says. He climbs into bed with me. "You're right it's a little small. Maybe if I do this" I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his chest. "Your heart is beating fast" I say. "Yeah, it's fine. We should sleep" He responds. "Okay" I fall asleep.

Orb P.O.V

I wake up. I carefully get out of the bed so I don't wake up Frisk. I walk over to the box of shoes. "Okay let's give this a shot" I grab a shoe with my blue magic. It barely goes up an inch before I'm about to pass out. "Huff. Man that's really hard now." My magic is weak. I stumble over and fall on one knee. I feel time stop. "Not so powerful anymore are you now." I turn around to see Gaster. "H-how did you get here" I ask him. He just smiles. "Do not underestimate me Orbiton. I am now quite powerful. In fact why don't you check my stats." I check them. "Holy Shit" Lv. 20, hp 99/99, weapon magic, armor void robe. "Y-you killed everyone." He's smile looks like Chara's when she was evil. "Yes but that's not what I have gained. No, I can change the timelines and load them at will. Endless timelines able to be bent and changed at my will. That is what I have gained" He says. I feel something rushing inside me. 'What. What the hell have you done." Bones appear at my fingertips. He seems surprised by my sudden magic. But his smile quickly returns. "I have finally completed my work. Did you really think you could stop me. No, I understand that no child should go through what you have and yet to have but, still I think this is for the best. Now as for you and your friend I can not afford any more setbacks." 6 hands appear around him with souls in the middle. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." The hands begin to glow. "Goodbye." Before Gaster could attack a bone hits him square in the face and blue wires wrap around him, stopping him from any movement. "What the! Who is doing this!" A figure appears from the shadows. Its sans but he's black and red. He looks like he's crying. He had the word ERROR around him. "Error. What a lovely surprise." Gaster said in a sarcastic voice. "Now Gaster I would suggest you leave before the rest of us show up." I think I saw a flash of fear in Gaster's face. "Good, now leave." A portal to the void opens and Gaster is thrown in it by Error and closes the portal. Error turns to face me. "Hello I am Error." I watch him if he does anything. "Orbiton Dreemurr. And thats Frisk." I feel time resume. "Lets continue this back with the rest of them." I walk over to the bed and wake up Frisk. "What, Orb whats going on. Who is this guy." Frisk asks. "His name is Error. He saved us from Gaster.'' Frisk gets out of bed. "Follow me, We only have a few hours before Gaster can return." We follow Error out of the ruins seeing monster dust everywhere. We exit the ruins and see a blue hoodie next to a delta robe. Frisk starts to cry. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch" I mumble under my breath. We walk until we reach snowedin. We go to sans and Papyrus' house. We go to the back door and its locked. Error summons a gaster blaster and fires, blasting the door off its hinges. We enter the room and Error pulls a sheet off a machine. He pushes a few buttons and it turns on. "Come on through this is a portal to Swaptale. From there we will meet up with the rest of them. "Who's them" Frisk asks with tears still in her eyes. "You'll see soon enough." Error says.

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long to get out but hopefully now I can post faster because now i have my laptop back. Go with that I will see you guys later**


	29. Chapter 30

Frisk P.O.V

Wait, I need to go get something" Orb starts to walk out the room. "Wait. What do you ne-" He runs out before I can finish. "Soooooo." Error trails off. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asks. "N-no" I blush. "Heh fine. " I'll just ask him later" He smirks. "Hey I'm back" Orb rushes back in the room. "What did you get" Error asks. "Um… just some food" Orb says. I see some red around his neck and blue sticking out from his hoodie. "Anyway this portal leads to Swaptale. That is a different alternate universe, we call them A.U. In this A.U. everything is reversed." A rift opens up. We walk in it and bright light engulfed us. When the light faded a not so welcoming voice greets us. "Hey Error you fucking back finally. Who the hell's the hobo." My clothes do look trashy since I found them in the garbage after I threw Gaster in the core and ran after Chara. A sans appears wearing black and red clothes. "Leave him alone Fell. The kids, both of 'em have been through a lot." Responding to fell. "Come on Error, it can't be worse than what we've been through."

Orb P.O.V

We walk away. "Hey Science." A sans wearing a lab coat turns from the computer. "Hello Error, I assume they will be our guests." The sans says. "Yes, I need a favor science." Error asks. "What is it" Science asks. "Their timeline got reset be Gaster. Do you think you can revert them to the age they were." I see science's face light up. " I've been working on a machine that does exactly that. I would love some volunteers." He says. "I'll do it!, if it doesn't work I don't Frisk getting hurt." I see Frisk smile. "Fine with me but it should work." Science moves me inside the machine. He flips a few levers and pushes a few buttons and another bright light flashes and fades away. I look down and see my black hoodie was back. The scarf and jacket was still there. _Thank god_. I turn back to my skeleton form. Both Science and Error look stund. "You're a monster." Error asks. I summon bones and they appear at my fingertips. "Yep" I say. Frisk then steps in the machine. The bright lights forms and fades away. There standing where a 12 year old Frisk was is now a beautiful, older Frisk. Before she notices I catch myself from staring. "Okay, now that you're back to normal. Let's meet everyone." Error and Science leads us to a big room with a few sans in it along with one Papyrus. "Hey everyone, this is tale Frisk and tale Orbiton" Error says. "Hey Error I thought you were just getting info on Gaster's hideout." The Papyrus says. "Look it's a long story so let me explain."

 **After Error tells what happened in the ruins**

"And that about covers it. Anyway, you two. I would like you to meet the group. You've already meet Science sans. And the asshole you've had a brief encounter with is Underfell sans." There a pause, like fell was supposed to say something but he's just staring a Frisk. _Touch her and you REALLY won't like what happens next._ "Um… Over there is Swaptale Papyrus. And next to him is his Outertale Sans is over there." Error explains. "Hello everyone" Frisk says. "Hey, so I got a question. Why are you all gathered here." Error looks around. "We're trying to stop Gaster and destroy him once and for all." I look at Frisk and she nods. "Looks like you found two new members.

 **Some time passes. Orb and Frisk are asked to play poker with swap paps, fell and error.**

"So do you two know how to play." Error asks. "We know how." Both me and Frisk say at the same time." Error shuffles the deck and passes the cards. _Not a bad hand._ _3 tens and the rest is junk._ "I fold" Error says. "Same here" paps says. "I'm out too" Says Frisk. "I'm in" fall throws in a gold coin into the pot. "I'm in" I also throw in a coin. We both take a card and put one back. _Nice, got a card for my king._ "I'm in" We both put in a coin and flip our cards. Fell has 2 two of a kinds. "Ha, get dunked on" As Error passes out the next set of cards as Fell says something. "So aaa Frisk. You got a boyfriend." My eyes turn black. Everyone notices except Frisk and Fell. "Because if not you know I'm available." My right eye turns purple. "Say another dam thing and I'll punch out that gold tooth of yours." Both fell and Frisk turn to me. "Oooooh really now. How about we have a little spar and after I kick your ass then next time you'll keep your mouth shut." Fell teleports the 5 of us to an empty room. Frisk runs over to me. "What are you doing?!" Frisk asks. "I'm about to kick this guys ass." I say. "Why, just because he asked if i have a boyfriend" Frisk nearly yells. "I saw the way he looked at you. And besides this guy looks like bad news." Frisk sighs. "I can't stop you from doing this but at least I can give you this." She puts her hand in her bag and pulls out a necklace with a blue heart. "I got this at the festival the day you saved me." I take the necklace and put it around my neck. "Thank you Frisk" I hug her. "You're welcome" Frisk walks over to Error and the others. "Now, how about we start this." A fight starts. "Here we go." Red bones come out from the ground below me. I jump up and the bones barely touch my shoes. "Heh, kid why do I get the feeling that you have a _bone_ to pick with me." Fell says. I summon 5 gaster blasters and fire them at him. " _Tiba_ honest I got my reasons." My soul turns blue and I'm flung around the room like a rag doll. A little blood comes out of my mouth. _Like sans I guess._ I light up my eye. "Okay lets try something" I say. I open a bunch of riffs by Fell and one by me. I summon one bone and stick most of it in the rift and one bone comes out of each rift. Before the bones hit him he teleports away to avoid them. _Perfect._ I create a room of bones where he teleported. I open a rift at my feet and one in the bone room. I jump into the portal and appear in the room. Before he has the chance to teleport I turn his soul blue. I break the room and lift the bones in the air and and point them at him. "W-what are you" He asks. I smile. "A good friend" I make the bones disappear and I turn his soul back. I walk towards him and stick out my hand. "We good now" I ask him. He swats my hand away. "You just got lucky. If I been on my A-game I would have turned you into dust." I give him a creepy smile. "Really" I open more rifts and turn his soul blue. "I killed Gaster's physical form. I could snap your bones no problem." I could see a hint of fear in his face. I close the rifts and return his soul back to normal. "But, ya know. I ain't like that. So I'll ask again. Are we good now?" I stick out my hand and he shakes my hand. We walk back to the others. "What kind of magic was that" Error asks. "It's sort of a hidden type of magic. I call it void magic. I'm sorta the only one that can use it. Well as far as I know."


	30. Chapter 31

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long. My brothers did something to my computer so yea. Once again guys I'm sorry. With that time to read.**

 **Later that night**

Orb P.O.V

I walk out of the room me and Frisk are sleeping in. I make my way to the kitchen to find Science. "Hey Science." I say. He turns around. "Oh, hello Orbiton. Why are you still up? I thought the fight with Fell would have drained you." I shrug my shoulders. "Not really, I can't sleep." He nods "Okay, hey where did you get that necklace from. I didn't see it on you when you were introduced to all of us." He says. "Frisk got it for me in our timeline. I mean before Gaster reset it." I say. "That reminds me. Every time we say his name you act strange. Do you have history with him? I know it might be from the timelines being erased. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's your choi-" I entrup him. "It's fine. Gaster he…he created me, Sans, and Papyrus. Our timeline wasn't meant to have the three of us. The reason he created us was that one of us were supposed to go through the barrier and gather 7 human souls. But without a human soul it would be impossible right?" I ask him. "Of course." I chuckle "heh well tell that to Gaster. He tried fusing our monster soul with a human soul. The only one that would fuse was me. He got rid of both Sans and Papyrus. After a while Gaster wanted to see if I would pass through the barrier. I did. But when I passed through I heard someone. I found her hurt. I took her back to the barrier and we both passed through. We got back to his lab and after a while everything was good. No painful tests, no cutting my bones, no smashed skulls. Until… a year later my friend wasn't in the cell with me. I waited a few hours. **But nobody came**. That's when I had to find her. The only reason I was able to break out was with the human traits that came with my human part of my soul. But mostly my determination trait. That's when things went south. I found Gaster talking to her. He never acknowledged her before so I knew something was wrong. I broke the door and threw my magic attacks at him and eventually I threw him into the core. My friend, Chara. She ran away and I didn't see her for a until she fell back into the underground. She killed herself and got the King's son killed. Then I thought that was the end of her … but I was wrong. When Frisk came into the underground. My traits. I've given them to the next 7 humans that fell. But 6 died. I had one trait left and it was my most powerful one. **DETERMINATION**. It had the power to reset the timeline. But just our timeline. That's when Chara came back. The determination woke her back up. She possessed Frisk and she killed nearly everyone. I was in the void during all of this. Watching my friend murder everyone in her path. He turned my friend into a genocidal demon that I had to kill over and over. That's why I'm going to stop him." Science stares at me. "I-I'm sorry to hear that. But now that you found us, we can stop him once and for all." I give a weak laugh. "Can't wait for that. But the timelines are still erased and the determination I gave Frisk is gone. I need to find a way to glitch the system." Science nods. _He understands._

 **The next afternoon**

Frisk P.O.V

I walk into the me and Orb slept in and see him reading a comic book. "Hi Orb." He looks up from the comic and puts it down. "Hey Frisk." He says. "Do you want to go on a walk with me. I already asked Error and he said we could go." He thinks for a second. "Sure, he gets off the bed and we head out into the forest before Snowedin. "A secret hideout. Just outside of the ruins. Heh, Gaster wouldn't think to look for a door in the hill." Orb said. We walk for a minute and I realize how cold it is. "Do you want my hoodie?" He takes off his hoodie and gives it to me. "I didn't even answer." He smiles. "Wasn't taking no for an answer." He says. I put on his hoodie and see the red scarf and blue jacket blowing in the wind. "I had to. Sans and Papyrus the-they were like brothers to me. They didn't remember me but I remember them." I look at him. "But it's okay. It's just hard knowing that we might nev… never mind. It's nothing. But um I'm sorry for dragging you into this." He said. "It's fine. I'm glad I'm here with you. You're my best friend and I'm happy to be here with you." He looks down but I see he's smiling. "Thanks Frisk. I really needed that." He hugs me. "We should get back to the others." We walk back to the entrance and walk inside. "Hey guys we're back." Orb says. Error meets us at the entrance. "Hey, welcome back. Can I talk to Orb for a minute." Both Error and Orb walk away.


	31. Chapter 32

Orb P.O.V

"Hey, what's up." I ask error. "I think we found Gaster." My eyes go black instantly. "Where" I ask him. "A few miles east of the entrance to UnderFell." He said. I'm about to teleport to him when Error stops me. "What the hell are you doing. You can't take Gaster on by yourself" I look at him with a grin. "Why? I did it before" Error looks at me strangely. "What do you mean you did it before" My grin grew larger. "The night my sans and mom got married. I fought Gaster in his physical form. And I killed him." Error just stares at me. "So tell me again why I can't fight Gaster?"

 **One hour later**

Frisk P.O.V

"Okay we're ready" Error says. I look at Orb dangling from the ceiling with Error's wires holding him there. With Fell mocking him. "Did you really need to tie him up."?" I ask. "He was about to leave to fight Gaster himself." Error explained. "You know some people think being tied up is sexy. IM NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE." Orb yells. "Come on kiddo I bet Frisk wants to try that in bed with you." Fell says. Orbs left eye turns purple "WHEN I GET DOWN I'M GOING TO LITERALLY TURN YOU INTO DUST!" Orb screams. Error sighs. "Can you cool him down. I don't want him killing my friends. No matter how much of a dick they are." I walk over to where Orb is hanging. "I swear to god Frisk I'm gonna kill him." I sigh. "Come on Orb. You know he's just doing it to piss you off." I say. "Yea I know. But he deserves it!" He says. "Yea I know but still. Come on." He sighs. "Fine but the only reason is you." He falls down. "Gee thanks for the soft landing Error." I laugh a little. " heh, well we should get going."

 **In the void at Gaster's location**

Orb P.O.V

I stop. _We're here_. "Gaster come out! We know you're here! Come out peacefully and we'll consider not killing you!" Error yells. I feel a strong soul near by. _Gaster_. Fell is the first to fall. We see he has a slash on his chest and it's bleeding. He turns to dust. The next second she strikes again. This time it's Swap. Red knives appear and hit nearly everyone. Me and Frisk both doge them. Soon we were next to piles of dust. "Hello Orbiton." Chara appears with a blood stained knife. A fight starts. "Frisk back a way." She does. "Here we are again. Just me and you, right? With your blasters ,your flashing eye. You should be prepared because soon...Your last hour strikes." Chara says. "You…" I pause. "Heh." I take of my hoodie to reveal Sans' jacket and Papyrus' scarf. "You probably think I won't be able to fight you." I summon bones and they impale her." I see her soul break. **LOAD.** She appears again. "Because if you think that. Heh, then you won't like what happens next." I say. My eye grows a purple flame and my hands have a purple glow to them. I summon bones again. She barely dodged them. _Your turn_. She runs and slashes at me. I open a portal under me and come out where she was standing. "Go ahead try to hit me of your able." She slashes again multiple times. "But people like you don't play by the rules. And guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools." I summon gaster blasters and fire them as soon as they spawn. "Guys like you are always just fools. Come at me. Try to kill me with your fancy tools" She says before swiping at me. I doge again. "Let's go, let the room get chiller. Let's go you dirty killer." I say. I summon more bones as impale her. **LOAD**. "This is where it stops." **LOAD**. "This is where it ends." **LOAD**. "If he wants to get past me he better try again" **LOAD.** "We don't have to fight you know." She gets blown away by a blaster. **LOAD**. She slashes at me and I doge. "We can end this right now." Again she slashes. **LOAD.** "But then again you're the kinda person that will never quit. Starting and stopping timelines, yea I know thats your fault. Not Chara's but your's." I stab her with bones. **LOAD.** "Viewing us only as puppets." I fill the area with bones. **LOAD.** "The only reason you let Frisk stay in the surface is to see what would happen next. You abused her determination. Very few people can remember past timelines. Frisk is one of them. She saw them all. Not knowing why they kept resetting." I blow her away with a blaster. "Thats your fault isnt it. You have strings on nearly everybody. Controlling them without them knowing. Making them think it's their own free will." Chara makes her "scary face". She swings at me again."Heh… fine then time finish this." I form a huge knife made of void essence. I swing it just above her head hearing snaps along the way. Chara collapses and turns into void essence. "Heh, a fake."


	32. Chapter 33

Orb P.O.V

I walk forward and Frisk follows behind me. "How did you know it was a fake." She asks. "He's destroyed everything and everyone. He had no puppets so he made one." We get to a small building. I see Gaster in front of it. "Hello Orbiton." He looks at me strangely. "I am impressed that you managed to discover my secret. But I simply cannot have that." He turns to Frisk "However I can still use you for future tests. But she cannot be here" He throws a bone at me that hits me straight below the left eye and my skull cracks. I fall over disoriented but I get back up to see Frisk with bone through her chest. She falls on one knee. I start to see blood cover her shirt. "O-Orb?" She falls down. I see a red heart crack in half and then break into pieces. "FRISK" I run over to her. I begin cry. I've never cried before. "Y-you" I turn to him with tears in my eyes. "Come now we have work to do." He begins to turn and walk away. "you….i…. am….going...to...kill..you." I feel a surge of power. Suddenly my left eye was purple and my right eye was green. I get up. I shoot him with his own creation. A Gaster blaster. He turns back at me and sees my rage. "I thought could hopefully avoid this. He summons 8 big skeleton hands with hearts inside of the hole in the middle. "But I suppose not." He fires one at me and I step out of the blast. I'm filled with anger and hatred. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HOLE HANDED BASTARD!" I summon an army of blasters at him. They faze through him. I summon more and more

until I couldn't fire anymore. "Huff. damn it. puff." "Now can we please go." Gaster asked. "Never, I rather die than come back with you" I summon one last bone and throw it. It misses Gaster and hits one of the hands and shatters. The soul is released and flies over to me. _You are filled with Perseverance._ I suddenly feel like I could win. I feel strange. My left hand has purple aura around it and my right has a green aura. "Now we're even." I summon a blaster and hit another hand. The soul flies over to me. _You are filled with Bravery._ "Here we go." The orange hand goes in front of Gaster and fires bullets at me. I block them with a wall of bones. I place a portal right underneath the hand and throw a bone inside the other one beside me. The hands cracks and breaks. The soul flies over to me. _You are filled with justice._ My soul is turned blue and I'm thrown in the air. The blue hand fires a blast at me but I open two portals and the blast hits it's hand. The soul flies over to me. _You are filled with Integrity._ I summon a circle of big blasters and fire at the hands. When the dust cleared I saw he had broken hands around him. The rest of the souls fly over to me. "..." I say nothing. "I only think about killing him. "Finally." I say. 6 Gaster blasters form a circle. Each one represents a different soul. I don't say anything. Gaster says nothing. I see it in his eyes, he knows his fate. I feel one last surge of power. A bright light fills the room and dies out. I see a red Gaster blaster. _You are filled with determination._ I say only one thing. "Don't fuck with the people I love." I fire off the blasters. Flashing lights fill the room. The blasters fired for 30 seconds before dying out. When the dust settles I see a black robe with dust inside of it. _You gained 1000 exp and 0 gold. LOVE increased._ The fight ends. I walk to Gaster's lab not looking back. I get to the lab and walk in. It's empty with a table and a laptop. "So this is what he was using." I start the computer. When it started I saw one file. Trash can. I open the Trash and see another file. It's labeled as Undertale. Two options appear Run and Files. I open Files up and see files of every monsters name. It had Frisk and Chara's too. I looked for Gaster's file. "Heh, the bastard even had a file for himself." I clicked on it but clicked out of it before I could see anything. _He's not worth my time_. I try to delete his file but a pop up comes up. It read "You can not delete this file right now, change the date of death to delete file". I sigh. "Damn it." I open the folder and open the file named "death" When I open the file I see one line of text "Day of death September 7th 2016" I think about what day he should die. I type in the day I was created and try to delete his file. It still won't work. I figure out why. He can't die before I leave his lab. I shout "FUCKING DAMN IT." If I wait that long then I can't undo what he did. Then I get calm and think. But then I wouldn't have meet Chara. Sans and Papyrus wouldn't have been created. "heh, fine." I change the date to when I threw him in the core. The date is still etched in my mind. "August 7th 2001." I type that in the text and I hit enter. I exit out and go back to the list of monsters. I click on gaster's and delete it. Then a pop up comes up. 'If you delete this monster file changes in the AU will occur. Do you wish to proceed?" I hit yes and the file disappears. I exit the file window and click on Undertale. The two options appear again. This time I Run. A pop up comes up. "Run Files." I hit run I, the next thing I see is a bright light and then….nothing.

 **Hey guys this is not the end of the story but this is kind of a restart. The reason I'm restarting is because I want to start fresh and capture the charters more. So I will be making the restart a different book to keep things more organised. So thats about it and I will see you guys in the restart.**


	33. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, the reset of this story is on my stories, go check it out if you want. So yeah, see you there**


End file.
